


The Other Side

by SaveMeJonSnow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Incest, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMeJonSnow/pseuds/SaveMeJonSnow
Summary: He rode with Daenerys to the gate of Winterfell, there were many Unsullid and Dothraki troops behind them. Two dragons roared across the North sky, and there she ... stood behind Sansa and Bran.Jon looked into the brown eyes, they were still faithfully waiting for him in the North, her tiny snow-white body, white cheeks reddened by exposure to the winter wind, and innocent eyes that always haunted him when he arrived at Dragonstone.How many times does Jon have to hurt this girl's feelings?





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so, please dont't blame me :')  
> and i'm newbie here!! hurraaa

 

 

        They drive into a long and cold tunnel, intending to leave The Wall. Wildling has lately made everyone on Night's Watch unsettled, some say that the barbarian group intends to make war with the South. The North Side is actually behind the far wall, leaving endless terror.

        When they entered the Haunted Forest, the creeps spread across the Ranger's two necks, all snowing, covering each branch and leaf of the tree until the roots spread to each side, occasionally causing their horses to stumble. The Haunted Forest is located north of the Seven Kingdoms, at the foot of the Frostfangs mountains. Night’s Watch tries to keep this forest clean from the Wildling by going around once a week.

        When one of the Rangers came out panting after their dispersal, he brought bad news with the discovery of a settlement filled with the bodies of the Wildling. Wildling is not here, they should turn back to the Wall and continue the sword sharpening activities.

        "They are barbarians! What do they expect by killing their own members, huh?" Said Waymar Royce, one of their explorer heads, "Their small example is taking goats from others and the others start tearing apart because of stupid goats."

        "I won't lie from what I saw, _My_ _Lord_. I had never seen Wildling do this before, they had never left the corpses of their members with such horrible conditions. We have to go back," said Will, one of the Ranger who saw the real situation.

        "How close are you to the settlement?" Asked Waymar Royce with a proud face.

        "As close as I can." He answered attentively.

        Before Waymar spoke again, one of them cut off his words, making him even more angry, "We have to go back to the Wall," said Gared who had a bigger body among the three of them.

        "Do dead people scare you, Gared?"

        Gared shook his head, between yes and no, "We are only ordered to track down the Wildling, we have tracked them down. They won't bother us anymore. "

        Waymar sneered, "Don't be a coward, go back to your horse."

        Feeling annoyed and angry, Gared grumbled before going back up to his horse. However, Will is not finished. Whatever he sees is a bad sign. Wildling doesn't do barbarian things like this as far as he knows, this isn't Wildling's doing.

        "I can't do this, whatever the group does they can do it to us. Even they kill children!" He growled.

        "And we are not children, if you want to run to the South, please. Just wait until they get you and chop your head off as a defector. Return to your horse,"said Waymar.

        Will glared before that, but obeyed and returned to his black stallion.

        When the three Ranger returned to the settlement that Will meant, what he saw was not there. All clean with snow, no trace of blood, no people mutilated and arranged like shields, no signs of massacre. A circle of smoke danced in the air, as if there was one Wildling who was still inhabiting the settlement.

        Will and Gared don't like this, Gared knows Will will never lie about the massacre. He knew Will well. Whatever welcomes them there is death.

        Waymar snorted funnyly, "Looks like _your_ dead people have moved."

        "Not! They were here a while ago, I swear! "Will shook his head in disagreement and looked around, before Gared gave the order to prepare to draw the sword. Preparing for a surprise attack from Wildling.

        Gared walked with a high level of alertness, drew his sharp sword, not from Valyrian steel but could knock someone's head down. Will swallowed hard, still traumatized by what he had seen for a few minutes, walking along the Haunted Forest alone with the sword in his hand, while Waymar walked arrogance on his chest, stating in his head that he was the one who drove out the Wildling.

        But after that, Gared found something, red covered in snow. Fresh and full of blood.

        "What is that?" Asked Waymar from the side of the abandoned tent.

        Before Gared was about to answer, a creature with glowing blue eyes appeared behind Waymar Royce, holding a sword that looked made of frozen and strong ice. Gared's face turned full of fear, making Waymar turn around and end with a severed head.

        Will, who heard a man screaming, made his face water full of fear, saw that their three horses were running neighing, Will was running hard. What he had warned the two men had indeed happened, he regretted not returning to the Wall.

        He ran and kept running before finally stopping when he saw a figure from a distance, looking down, was the child he had seen hanging dead on a tree, and now he was standing far away staring at Will with his bright blue eyes. Will turned again and ran as hard as he could.

        Finally, Will met Gared, far away, a glimpse of the growl and the appearance of the blue-eyed creature visible. Will looked around before meeting Gared's body, who sat down, his head held in tangled hands, cold and full of wrinkles. Will knew, there had been no life for Gared or himself, even if he lived and the creature let him go like the story of the Seven Kingdoms, where when they left one person to tell the story of the White Walkers, he would still not be safe from Night's Watch. Lord Eddard Stark would not let a defector like him go quiet to Valhalla with his head intact on his shoulder.

        However, Gared's life was finished in the Haunted Forest, the head rolling toward him when the beast threw it. He knelt in memory of their friendship, they were brothers on the Night's Watch. There is no difference between thieves, rapists, traitors and bastards there.

        Will knelt, allowing himself to be left alone by the creature.

        White Walkers are back, and ...

        Winter is coming.


	2. JON SNOW

 

     When he was ten, Jon knew he could resist nausea from the beheading of defectors who left the Night's Watch. That was their concentration, they were given a better life by living serving the Seven Kingdoms from any threat behind the wall there.

     People say, besides the Wildling, the greater threat comes from ancient stories that are under the snow. An old story that is long forgotten, about a night longer than a generation, death crawling in the shadows of laboring the living, Old Nan's bedtime stories about the White Walkers, how they left one person to tell their story. Jon once thought, did Old Nan become one of those people?

     Jon never believed superstition, let alone his other half brothers, only Bran liked Old Nan's scary stories. Summer kid's bran, his soul is soft and long as summer.

     Their father always warned them that arming yourself was important, he could beat Robb in a training match. When Bran can't stick his arrow properly, their father still encourages him, summer is too long and makes them lazy to practice. And…

     Winter is coming.

     Jon knew of his position as Lord Eddard Stark's bastard, but the man never distinguished the love he applied between him and his five children. It's just that Lady Catelyn Stark doesn't think so. She hated Jon very much, looking at him like the shit that Lord Eddard brought after the war Robert’s Rebellion. He never knew who his mother was, where she was now and what she was like.

     "Is that terrible?" Asked Bran on his poncho, Jon turned to look at him from the horse, lined up the horses on their horses.

     "What about?" Jon's eyebrows were linked inside.

     Bran sighed heavily before continuing, "Seeing Father executing defectors from Night's Watch, is that terrible?"

     Bran, Rickon and Arya are summer kids. They never knew about the rigors of life outside the castle, only pleased with how they would later become a royal knight or Lord of Winterfell. Arya might not like it if she had to be a Lady in another house.

     "Whatever Father did, it was all his obligation. Not as terrifying as it sounds, you can certainly pass it, I'm very sure, Bran." He said kindly and lovingly, "And don't turn your face away, Father will know that."

     Bran nodded slowly, letting his ponies run faster than Jon's gray stallion.

     When they arrived at the foot of the hill where severe defectors or wildling were wildly executed, Jon stood at the back side by side with Theon Greyjoy. Theon was the son of Balon Greyjoy, a usurper in the ocean, he was made a prisoner for his father's actions, but as long as he lived in Winterfell, Theon was never treated like a prisoner. Lord Eddark was too kind and respectful, and it seemed that Jon was following his father's attitude.

     The defector walked with his hands tied behind, staring at the ground with fear, his lips cracked and seemed to need water. Jon almost feels bad, but he's still a defector.

     "White Walkers ... they really do exist, White Walkers ... Walkers ... I saw them ... I saw them ... I ..." The thin man stopped when Lord Eddark met him face to face, he continued, " _My_ _Lord_ , I know that I have broken my vow and I know I am a defector ..." he said, "I should have returned to the Wall and warned them, I ... I saw what I saw behind the wall..."

     Lord Eddard looked at the man seriously.

     "I see the White Walkers, everyone needs to know ..." he continued, Jon could see Bran looking surprised and his expression was interested in hearing the defector's words before them again, "If you can tell my family, tell them I'm not a coward, _My_ _Lord_. Tell them that I'm sorry..."

     Lord Eddard nodded slowly. Jon was sure he would deliver the greetings to the defector's family, he was so honorable and would grant someone one last request, Jon greatly appreciated his father's honor.

     The defector was positioned on a branch of a tree that served as a block, Lord Eddard pulled Ice from the scabbard and said the words he often mentioned when he would execute someone until Jon memorized him.

     Ice Sword, one of the Valyrian steel swords that still exists in Westeros. Occasionally he and Robb wanted to use the sword to compete but Lord Eddard forbade it. Ice is House Stark's ancestral sword from time to time, its shape is so big, sharp and heavy. It needs a big and mature person like Lord Eddark who picked it up, the sword is also been used in various beheading cases in Winterfell.

     "On behalf of Robert Baratheon, first of his name, King of The Andals and First Men, Lord of Seven Kingdoms and Protector of The Realm, I, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North, gave you a death sentence." There was a momentary pause before the Ice swung from above, decapitated the defector's head easily, leaving a trail of blood dripping slowly at the end of the Ice.

     How sharp the sword is, Jon thought.

     After sheathing the blood-filled Ice, Lord Eddard looked at the head, there was sadness there.

     "What's his name?" Asked Lord Eddard to anyone.

     "Will, _My_ _Lord_." Ser Rodrick replied, "Before joining Night's Watch four years ago, he was a bird hunter and hunted in the house of House Mallister. I'm sure Lord Mallister knows the origin of Will. "

     "Well, bring someone to meet Lord Mallister, ask anything about Will, after knowing his family, tell them as he wants, and give them a few pieces of golden dragons." Lord Eddard ordered.

     Ser Rodrik nodded.

     Jon is still standing there, staring at Will's head, now trampled on a foul-footed Greyjoy, Lord Eddard and some of his Ser's gone, only four guards are given orders to burn the corpse's defector.

     "Take your foot off his head, Greyjoy," Jon said calmly.

     Theon turned and gave him a cruel grin, "Want to defend a defector, heh, Snow?"

     "I didn't defend him," Jon replied.

     Finally Theon broke away from the head, letting the guards take him to the kiln. Despite being a defector, he still has the right to burn and go wherever his spirit will leave later.

     "You're too tense, Snow. Let Ros stretch your muscles tonight, "he said casually.

     "I don't want you to share your lover, Greyjoy," explained Jon honestly.

     "You're a man who is too naive and serious, you know that right? Let Ros take your virginity, Snow. You won't regret _it_ ," continued Theon in his usual joking tone.

     Jon said nothing, heard Robb calling both of them to go back to the castle. Jon climbed his horse and passed Theon who continued to smile irritably.

     He rode beside Bran who looked pouting since he left the place, Jon must remind him that Bran is a summer child. Naturally the child looked sick and dizzy for his first execution, Robb was also like that during their first execution. Maybe Arya could hold her back stronger than Bran.

     "You understand why Father did it, right?" Jon asked softly from behind, trying to align their horses.

     Bran nodded, "He's a defector, you often tell me about it."

     "Aye, but do you understand why he _have_ to execute it?"

     Bran was silent staring at Jon seriously.

     "People who pass punishment must swing their swords. You won't be a boy forever, Bran. You will definitely be one of your own Lords in the House or if Robb is appointed as King in The North, you will become Lord of Winterfell, Lord Stark and Warden of The North. Father doesn't like to execute people, but he must because it's his duty as Lord here." Jon looked back at Bran.

     "What about you?" Asked Bran.

     "I'm just Bastard, there's no place for bastards in this world." Bran knew that he didn't want to remember his birth.

     "Did he really see the White Walkers?" Asked Bran again.

     "White Walkers have been lost for thousands of years, no one has lived that long to find out the true story," he replied.

     "So he's lying?" Jon shrugged not knowing, "Can a man be brave when he's scared?"

     Jon nodded, "The only time a man can be brave is when he's scared. Dad always tells us about that. "

 

**oOo**

     There are times ― not often, only once ― Jon feels relieved he is just a bastard. Lady Stark never wanted his presence at the banquet. After a drink of a glass, Jon left the hall of Winterfell, not wanting to stay in there for long. The Great Hall is misty with smoke and thick with the smell of grilled meat and freshly baked bread.

     The gray walls are now covered in banners. White, gold, dark red. Difewolf House Stark, Crowned Stag House Baratheon, Lion House Lannister.

     Winterfell has never been as busy as this before. Sansa might like it, he saw the girl glancing at Prince Joffrey several times. Arya is the same, his little sister looked joking with several soldiers from the kingdom. Nobody noticed Jon when he slipped out of the stuffy hall and the smell of sweat.

     Every time there is a banquet, he will always sneak like this. Go to the training ground and practice with a blunt sword and a doll. He is more like this, getting rid of all his anger through practice dolls.

     "Is the doll dead?" A familiar voice asked nearby.

     Jon stopped his activities, turned and looked at Uncle Benjen happily, "Uncle Benjen!"

     Jon hugged him tightly, removing his deepest longing for his uncle in front of him. Uncle Benjen is a man from Night's Watch, he is dedicated to protecting the realm of men by going to the Night's Watch. Uncle Benjen was also appointed as The First Ranger. His work will guide the Ranger to the Beyond of The Wall.

     "You grew well, two years ago you were still like this," said Uncle Benjen while pointing at his own shoulder. Jon is now almost as tall as Uncle Benjen, the man is big with the characteristics of the north face like Lord Eddard and Jon himself.

     "I rode all day, not wanting to leave you alone with the Lannisters. You know how they are. Especially the queen," said Uncle Benjen again, "And ... why aren't you at the party?"

     Jon stared at his uncle's long face, "Lady Stark thought that if I was there, it might insult the royal family. It's not good to put a bastard in their midst,"

     "I see," Uncle Benjen now sits in one of the gunny sacks, "Your dad doesn't seem too cheerful tonight,"

     "Doesn't he always look like that?" Uncle Benjen chuckled softly and tapped the gunny sack next to him, telling Jon to sit next to him.

     "He rarely looks cheerful, indeed. Our father is also like that when he served as Lord of Winterfell." Uncle Benjen said jokingly.

     Ghost, the direwolf child they found a few weeks ago, came over to them with a piece of meat in his mouth. The animal is always silent, not noisy and that is why Jon calls him Ghost.

     "So this is one of the direwolf that I often hear about it?" Asked Uncle Benjen, gently stroking the Ghost mane that remained silent and ate the meat in his mouth.

     "Aye, it's called Ghost," Jon answered.

     "A very quiet wolf," Uncle Benjen commented.

     "He is not like the others," Jon said, "He never spoke. That's why I named it Ghost. And also because he's white, the others are all dark, gray and black."

     "Lots of direwolfs outside the Wall. We heard their howls as they explored searching for traces of Wildling and Waymar Royce," Uncle Benjen looked at the golfer carefully. Jon doesn't know who is Waymar Royce, but he knows about Wildling.

     "Take me with you when you go back to Wall, Uncle Benjen," Jon said suddenly, "Father will definitely let me go if you ask for it, I'm very sure."

     "The Wall is not a place for children, Jon. It's a hard and heavy place," Uncle Benjen said concerned.

     "I've entered ten and six," he protested to his uncle, "they say, bastards grow faster than their father's biological children."

     Uncle Benjen's face looked guilty, he patted Jon's hard shoulder, "That's true."

     "I'm ready to swear," said Jon, never giving up.

     "You don't understand what you will sacrifice, we don't have a family, none of us will be the father of his children. You are young to achieve your goals."

     "What should I achieve? There is no place for bastards. I don't care about all that."

     "You might care if the time comes. When you are at Night's Watch, your wife is the duty, your lover is an honor," said Uncle Benjen.

     "Bastard can also have honor," Jon said.

     "You are an adult Jon, if you look at age. Before you know women, you won't understand what you will sacrifice."

     "I've said that I don't care about that," Jon said insistently.

     "If you insist, I'll talk to your father later," said Uncle Benjen surrendered.

     Jon smiled thinly, after Uncle Benjen said goodbye to go and drink some Southern ale and wine, Jon continued attack the doll in front of him. Ghost now took him in silence, licking the rest of the bones that were now helpless on the muddy ground.

     "So, you will join the rapists and bastards at Night's Watch, huh?" The voice appeared a few moments when Uncle Benjen passed. Jon turned and saw Tyrion Lannister, the queen's younger brother walking short and stiff towards him.

     "You eavesdropped on our conversation," Jon said irritably.

     "Well, I am. I accidentally eavesdropped on you, you were talking so close to the stables, I fell asleep in that place. So, are you really going to join the Night's Watch?"

     The man is midget, and annoying, "Night's Watch is a place of honor. Uncle Benjen told me. "

     The man's face chuckled a little, drinking wine from the small skin in his hand.

     "That job is indeed honorable, guarding the human universe, driving out the Wildling ..." Tyrion chuckled, "But do you know that Night's Watch is inhabited by almost all rapists, thieves, traitors and other bad titles?"

     Jon doesn't like the direction of the little man in front of him. In the sharp face of the ugly face without the nose, "Uncle Benjen, honorable man, he is not a traitor or whatever you mentioned earlier. I will follow in his footsteps to become The First Ranger. "

     "Every month, in King's Landing, one of the crows came to take rapists and thieves who were taken prisoner in the basement. Congratulations! I think you'll be happy to be with them in a few days? "

     Jon is silent for a moment, is that true?

     "Well, after all, don't forget your origin, bastard. It will be very difficult for Lord Eddard's bastard life at Night's Watch," Tyrion said irritably.

     "You don't know anything about the life of a Bastard, Imp," Jon replied as much as he could.

     "Well, did I offend you? Sorry but you are indeed Bastard in the north."

     "Lord Eddard is my father."

     "And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard," Tyrion chuckled softly, "Let me give you a suggestion, never forget who you are. Use it as armor, then they will never be able to hurt you."

     "What do you know about bastard?" Jon challenged the little man's eyes.

     "All Imps are bastards in their father's eyes."

     After that, Tyrion left without saying goodbye, sipping his drink as much as possible. Leave Jon in silence. The sword in his hand, making him attack the doll stronger than usual.

     There was new anger in Jon's chest, and he did not know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorrry i should remake this story.


	3. DAENERYS TARGARYEN

     "Beautiful, isn't it? Touch it. Rubb the cloth, this is for you," said the brother holding out the dress for inspection.

     Daenerys touched it, felt the cloth flowing like water, she never used something as soft and comfortable as this, considering that she and her sister were no longer the Princess.

     _Princess_ , Daenerys thought. What does it feel like? She had never been raised in the Seven Kingdoms, she did not know what it was like to be a princess there. All she knows is Pentos, an Free City and the home of Magister Illyrio, "Illyrio presents you this dress, there is one for Vaenyra, but he presents you more. There will be gold and all kinds of jewelry, Illyrio has promised. Today you have to look charming like a princess."

     "What does he want from us, brother?" She asked, confused, "why did he give us so much?"

     Daenerys isn't stupid. She may be innocent and afraid of her brother, but not stupid. It's been almost a year they have lived in the home of the Illyrio Masters, eaten their food, spoiled their servants and even let Vaenyra, their little sister, be escorted by two tough mercenaries. All Illyrio are responsible, they are treated like a royal family, and rightfully so. However, this is Pentos, an independent city that will not see them as a royal family.

     "My dear sister, the old man is not stupid," Viserys said. Her brother was a thin young man with silver hair burning shoulder-length and cruel-eyed, "Illyrio knows I will not forget our friends when I take the throne later."

     Daenerys always reminded Vaenyra to remain cautious of the goodness of the Illyrio Master, even though her sister seemed easily consumed by someone's kindness, they said the man never mind selling his own friends at a reasonable price to be slaves in nine other independent cities.

     She never wanted to remind such things to Viserys who was knitting a dream. Her brother's anger was terrible when triggered, Viserys called it 'Wake up the Dragon'.

     After allowing Daenerys's hand to leave the dress, Viserys hung the dress beside the door, "Illyrio will send slaves to bathe you. And I will look for _our_ super idiot sister to come clean up. Make sure your stench disappears, Khal Drogo has a thousand horses, today he will come looking for his future wife. It would be very impressive if you two get each _Khal_. My troops to take our kingdom back will be even greater," her brother observed her calculously, "Don't bend your body! Let them see you have a beautiful body."

     " _Will_ you disappoint me?" Viserys said while squeezing Daenerys's small arm tightly.

     "No," she said weakly.

     "One day, when they write the history of my government, sweet sister, they will say that history starts today."

     After that, Viserys left her alone whether he wanted to look for the existence of Vaenyra or go bragging new things with the Illyrio Masters. Daenerys went to the window grimly and looked at the clear waters of the bay, she could hear the singing of the Red Priests and the shouts of homeless children playing outside the walls. For a moment, she hoped to be with them out there, dressed in shabby, barefoot and panting. Without a headache thinking about her past and her future later with a man named Khal Drogo.

     Daenerys is always reminded of the stories of Viserys and their family members from King's Landing to Dragonstone, eight-year-old Viserys, herself is still in the womb of her mother, Vaenyra does not yet exist in the world. After giving birth to Daenerys, the three of them fled again to independent cities and ended up in Pentos. The Baratheon House, which Viserys always mentioned as traitors, claimed their house on Dragonstone, making Stannis Baratheon the new Lord there. However, Viserys always said that the house would still leave a trail that House Targaryen would always be victorious and no House could claim that place except Targaryen.

     After three years in Pentos, their mother married one of the influential people, giving birth to Vaenyra who was stature like the original Targaryen lineage. Her step sister is beautiful, and she loves her like a biological sister. But Viserys was the opposite, her brother thought their younger siblings were idiots, always fantasizing about kingdoms and fairies, White Walkers stories that were only myths and superstitions thousands of years ago.

     When Daenerys was seven and Vaenyra was three, their mother died of poisoning. There is nothing more sad than that. She cried for a week, trying to calm Vaenyra who was still nursing. Of course, her brother didn't care about Vaenyra's life, he only often uses the child's innocence for his personal pleasure. Their stepfather, as well as Vaenyra's father, threw them away. Not wanting to bear more problems by accommodating the descendants of the Targaryen in his house, even his child who was three at the time could throw them away.

     And now, she is five and ten, he will grow up a year later. She will marry a group leader known for their wildness and freedom in the outside world. Daenerys hopes that no _Khal_ will look at Vaenyra. Gosh, her sister is still small, her age will even step on two and ten more months.

     There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in," Daenerys said, turning away from the window. Illryio's servants whose older siblings referred to as slaves entered by bowing and starting their respective activities.

     Pouring hot water into the bathtub, the steam made Daenerys want to soak now too, but a loud noise was heard towards her room. What's more?

     "How many times have I told you to stop reading these idiot books, huh! After Dany is married to Khal Drogo, there will be a new _Khal_ who escorts you, I make sure you will marry him. Take care of your body and make sure they grow well, you understand, sweet sister?" That was Viserys' voice, she could be sure he was scolding Vaenyra.

     After that, Vaenyra appeared from behind the door. Makes a sullen face endlessly and looks at Daenerys.

     "Sister..." Vaenyra said weakly before hugging her tightly, Daenerys knew the feelings of her step sister, how she was distinguished by Viserys.

     "Hush...it's okay, don't cry, you know how our brother's nature is, right?" Vaenyra nodded slowly as she wiped the teary tears on her reddish white cheeks because they were quite sunburned, "I won't let him make you married to a barbarian man and wild named Dothraki."

     "You shouldn't too, Sister," Vaenyra said, "I once read a book that they were a very wild wild group. I mean, they are more than _wild_ , they even raped their own wives," she continued, worried to hear from the voice of her sweet sister.

     "Book? What's the title?" Now Daenerys let the Illyrio servants take off her clothes, making her tiny body clearly naked in front of the servants and her sister.

     "Illyrio Masters lent me the book a few months ago, about the _Wild Dothraki Nation in Dothraki's Sea,_ they rode horses at Essos, across the Narrow Sea and they also gathered followers from nine independent cities in Essos. I heard Pentos the last Free City they visited before returning to their kingdom, or so. Then ..." Daenerys soaked while listening to her sister's story.

     Vaenyra told stories from the history of Dothraki, Westeros, First Men and Andals to perch on the famous White Walkers fairy tale, how First Men were native to Westeros, but before that there were Children of the Forest. Children of the Forest were born long ago before the kingdom and cities, how they were small, dark, beautiful and no more than the height of children when they were ten.

     Vaenyra tells of living in the depths of forests and hidden villages, on the banks of rivers and in caves, hunting with weirwood bows and arming themselves with obsidian steel knives. According to the book his sister read, they carved faces on the koko weirwoods and red-eyed sap.

     "... Then, then the First Men came from the East, crossing the bridge from the mainland called the Arm of Dorne. They said, they were riding large horses and holding bronze weapons, they were cutting down the forests belonging to the Children and also those scary trees ... "

     "What happened to Children of the Forest after that?" Daenerys asked, quite interested, for a long time she had not heard their royal fairy tales. She is not a person who believes in things like that, she prefers logic to control his head.

     "War happened, for centuries. However, in the end they tried to make peace. They made peace, but the Andals came, burned all the weirwoods and brought the teachings of their own religion throughout the land..."

     Vaenyra is now helping the servants step on her hair and smear it with soft olive oil, giving off a distinctive fragrance, "... During the centuries the war continued, the Andals conquered all the kingdoms in Westeros. Except for one..."

     Daenerys glanced at him with his forehead furrowed in, "Let me guess, The North?"

     Her sister nodded, "After that, there is no legend about Children of the Forest written in the book that always Illyrio Masters lends, he said they were slaughtered by the Andals," she said rather gloomily.

     "Are you sad they are extinct?"

     Vaenyra nodded weakly, staring at her sister's face which looks serious under warm water. Daenerys was never as tough as that day.

     "Someday, I will tell you about the ins and outs of our house, about the Targaryen who has a dragons, about the Balerion which became the dragon of our great grandfather, Aegon Targaryen The Conqueror."

     "People say, dragons have gone extinct thousands of years ago...

     ...but they did not know that there were still three dragons who survived."


	4. VAENYRA TARGARYEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaenyra's part is the longest. So, I divided it into two chapters.  
> Happy reading~

     Vaenyra had read a book about the life of a very wild Dothraki, they raped their own wives like they were riding horses. After reading all the contents of the book, her cheeks turned hot. How innocent she is about the cruel outside world.

     Every day she would be under a large, shady red lime tree, escorted by two mercenary men who looked frightening, books would always be scattered on her side. Many of the books she had read, ranging from the history of the far west country called Westeros, then nine independent cities in Essos, the life of Children of the Forest, the arrival of the First Men and the Andals to Westeros, the barbaric life of the Dothraki, and also about all people's nightmares, White Walkers.

     She has read them all. But now, it seems that the books will not be of much use in their journey to the land of Dothraki which, according to people, is said to be decorated with silver and gold.

     Vaenyra knew they all lied about the silver and gold that adorned the palace of the Dothraki, how not, her sister is now married to Khal Drogo. He is a big, handsome and intimidating man. Vaenyra did not want Viserys to marry her to one of the Khal.

     Her sister married Khal Drogo with the horrors and splendor of babar in an open field, outside the Pentos walls. They said, the Dothraki people believed that all the important things in a human life must be done under the sky.

     Vaenyra sits in the middle of Viserys and Magister Illyrio, the little girl is wearing a new silk gown, showing her cleavage that starts to grow, Vaenyra tries to cover it because the dress feels uncomfortable and very loose.

     She witnessed their wild wedding ceremony, there was a battle over a woman who was being molested, Vaenyra tried to turn her face away from seeing terrible things in front of her, but Magister Illyrio told her to keep on shouting and whispering warning words that the Dothraki Nation would consider Vaenyra did is an act of humiliating the Dothraki nation.

     Vaenyra was shocked to see one of the men fighting over the Dothraki woman was killed with a sharp curved crescent, pouring blood on the ground. Every now and then to get rid of dizziness from seeing blood, Vaenyra turned to Daenerys who was shriveling uncomfortably because of her own wedding ceremony.

     "Barbarian, right? Tell me, dear sister, is this ceremony like what you read in a book?"Asked Viserys without turning to Vaenyra.

     "This is worse than what I read in the book, Brother," Vaenyra said timidly.

     Viserys smiled arrogantly, "Take it easy, you will get used to the molestation and battle of this wild nation. I will find you Khal and make you marry him as soon as possible."

     Vaenyra knew she did not want to make Viserys angry on her happy day, the little girl nodded slowly.

     "When did I meet Khal Drogo, Illyrio? We must start planning the battle," Viserys said, Vaenyra did not dare look at her brother's face.

     Illyrio, who was beside Vaenyra, chuckled behind his beard, but she knew that Viserys didn't smile, "I told you, everything is fine. Trust me. Khal has promised you the throne and you will get it."

     "Yes, but when?"

     "Khal Drogo will meet you if there is a sign that they have supported the war," Magister Illyrio said.

     "Fuck the Dothraki sign, I've been waiting for my life to get my throne back on the Iron Throne."

     Vaenyra witnessed violence and molestation increasing, now two of the three men who fought to death were sickened. One of them tried to ride the woman from behind, Vaenyra's face turned redder, she was a girl who had not bleed. Her age is already stepping on two and ten. But she shouldn't see adult scenes like this.

     "You know, Princess? This ceremony will feel boring if no one dies in the field. At least three," whispered the Illyrio master from the side.

     "Why did they rape women from their own people?" Vaenyra whispered softly, almost unheard of if Illyrio approached her.

     Illyrio grunted amusedly, "That's their tradition, Princess. In the wedding ceremony in Dothraki, almost ten women were brought to the field court to be held in raped."

     Viserys still looks engrossed in watching the show in front of her.

     "Is it true? Are you really going to look for Khal to marry me? You won't do it, will you?" Vaenyra asked, worried that she would spread through her voice.

     "Depending on your brother's decision, I was only told to follow your brother's words," Vaenyra nodded weakly, making her not turn to someone who had just arrived, "Ahh ... Ser Jorah Mormont!"

     "We meet again, Illyrio." Vaenyra turned slowly to the old man in front of it, it doesn't look too old, "Your Grace," he said to Viserys who puffed out his chest, then greeted Vaenyra after that.

     "Princess," Jorah said as she lowered her head and kissed Vaenyra's hand softly, "I served the previous king and now always serve the king afterwards."

     "Thank you, Ser," Vaenyra said as politely as she could.

     After that, Ser Jorah went to Daenerys and Khal Drogo. Giving her a pile of books, Vaenyra pays attention to the prize. Appealing to read. Vaenyra believes that Daenerys will not want to read such thick books. After the marriage is over, the book will move to her.

     "Ahh ... it's time to give a wedding gift to your sister, sweet princess. I'm sure you'll be happy to see it too," Illyrio suddenly stood up. Giving command to two slave men, they carried a large chest which was locked.

     Viserys seemed curious beforehand, but after that he was no longer curious. Three large red, green and black eggs plastered in front of them. Vaenyra gasped, it was very beautiful, decorated with patterns in different colors.

     "Dragon egg, Princess. From the Shadow Lands that surpassed Asshai. The times have turned them into stone, but their beauty is undeniable," Illyrio said proudly.

     Vaenyra could hear Viserys sneering dislike, the man never liked it if his sisters got something more than him. He is greedy and always wants to get what he wants.

     "This thing is beautiful, Magister. Thank You. I will always look after it," said her sister with a happy expression. At least Vaenyra can see Daenerys smiling sincerely again.

     From her sister being forced to smile stupidly by Viserys.

     After that, a number of Riders as soon as the Khal took part in presenting a wedding gift to her sister, in the form of three truly beautiful weapons, Vaenyra saw the first such beautiful weapon. The Dothraki man with short braid hair gave a nice leather whip with a silver handle, then the other gave a beautiful gold-plated sickle, a double notched bow from the dragon bone. The bow is even higher than Daenerys.

     Vaenyra thought, how could her sister become a warrior by using all the weapons on her body? She will make fun of Daenerys because of that.

     There were many prizes Daenerys received by Dothraki residents, there were sandals, jewelry, silver rings for hair, medal belts, colored vests and soft animal skins, coarse silk and jars of aroma oil, needles, tiny glass purple bottles and dresses from the skins of mice.

     "Look at that, sweet sister. You have to be like Daenerys, I promised you to a Khal. A few weeks later, Magister Illyrio will pick you up from Khal Drogo's residence and sell you to Khal Moro," whispered Viserys.

     "I don't want to be sold, brother."

     "Oh, of course you have to. No one can refuse an order from a dragon. You don't want to wake a dragon, do you? "

     Vaenyra shook her head weakly.

     "Good, Daenerys’s slaves have prepared you two Dothraki dresses. Khal Moro won't see your small breasts, he seems to like children."

     Vaenyra knew she had to go along with her sister's exploration, she did not want Viserys or Illyrio Masters to hold her in Pentos and promised her to someone like Khal Drogo. If Khal Drogo is like this, how about another _Khal_?

**oOo**

     Vaenyra got her own horse, her horse was gray and strong. The Dothraki horse is the strongest horse anywhere, just like the rider. However, Vaenyra felt she was not as strong as the Dothraki or anyone. She is weak, small and insignificant.

     They ride from morning to night, resting if needed. Vaenyra felt sorry for the slaves who were not given horses, they walked by carrying super heavy items. There are many children who run around cheerfully, some Dothraki women who follow behind. Vaenyra and Daenerys are in the middle position, moving together with Ser Jorah and other Riders, while Viserys moves ahead of them, but does not overtake the _Khal_.

     Riding all day without rest makes Vaenyra thirsty. Several times the little girl licked her dry and bleeding lips, looking for someone who was carrying water. Thirst and burning spread in her throat, making her feel better dead than tormented. The sun's rays add to the suffering.

     "Princess..." Ser Jorah called vaguely, Daenerys watched her sister worriedly.

     "Stop first, you have to rest and drink," asked Ser Jorah as he descended from his own horse, grabbed the tiny Vaenyra's body and lowered it easily, Ser Jorah placed it on a short, large rock.

     Ser Jorah left after that, holding the sword in his hand and looking for something in the bushes. Daenerys sat wiping her sweaty sister's temple.

     Shortly after, Ser Jorah returned with two plants in his hand, vaguely thinking Vaenyra was like sugar cane, "Suck this, the water can reduce your thirst. I also brought one for you, Khaleesi."

     "Thank you, Ser Jorah."

     Vaenyra thinks the taste will be bitter, but the plant is sweet, and produces a lot of water. Her throat was wet again, Ser Jorah stood up, staring at them both in pity, "I will talk to Khal Drogo, I am sure he does not want the bride to die halfway because she does not rest," he said before riding his horse and going to the front row.

     "Khal Drogo will not kill him for giving him advice, right?" Vaenyra asked softly.

     "Not. Ser Jorah is quite close with the Dothraki and Khal Drogo. I talked to him a while ago, he was expelled from Westeros for selling slaves to families rich in Essos including Khal Drogo. He seems like a good man, "Daenerys said quite confidently.

     "Viserys a few days ago told me that he would sell me to Khal Moro," explained Vaenyra, staring sadly at her sister.

     "I'll talk to you about that later, I'll make Viserys not sell you to the _Khal_."

     "Do I have to run away?"

     "Why do you think that?" Daenerys asked back, staring worriedly at her sister.

     "If I don't run away, our brother will keep trying to drag me back to Pentos."

     "I don't want you far from me, Sister. You're the only sister I have," Vaenyra looked at her sister lovingly and held her tightly.

     "I don't want to either."

     They rode back after that, Ser Jorah managed to convince Khal Drogo to take a break, they made a tent beside the small river. Vaenyra is still a bit limp, but it has been very strong even though when coming down from her horse Vaenyra must be helped by Ser Jorah.

     She liked that man, his figure was fatherly to Vaenyra, although Viserys said that even Ser Jorah might have molested a child. Vaenyra does not believe her brother's words.

     "Khaleesi! Your hand..." said one of the Daenerys’s servant when her sister was helped down by Qotho.

     After that, Vaenyra knew she could not join Daenerys' residence at this time. Only Daenerys's servant is allowed to take care of her sister.

     Bored, Vaenyra moved from her place, strolling along several camps that began to be built with bare feet, tired of wearing flip-flops all day. She did not dare to go all the way from Ser Jorah, afraid that later the Dothraki men would try to rape her or worse.

     Her cheeks were burning and reddish white, her skin was also slightly blackened from the sun. Vaenyra will wear a hood to cover her body after this.

     "Don't go far, _My_ _Lady_. No one will arrest a man who tried to cheat you in this place," The voice surprised her, the accent was thick. Vaenyra turned around, finding Rakharo sharpening his sickle on a large rock. Vaenyra already knew the name of the Dothraki man, Ser Jorah told her on the way.

     "You shouldn't speak like that to women, Rakharo," Vaenyra scolded rather bravely.

     Rakharo chuckled, "Like what?"

     "That's... those obscene words, it's not good," Vaenyra said awkwardly.

     "I'm not Westerosis, and you're not yet a woman, you're still a girl," said Rakharo casually.

     Vaenyra pay attention to Rakharo carefully, "You can speak common language, who taught you?"

     "Ser Jorah Mormont."

     The little girl nodded in understanding, "It seems that Ser Jorah knows everything."

     "So, are you really Khaleesi's sister?" Rakharo asked suddenly.

     Vaenyra nodded.

     "You don't have their eyes. The eyes of Khaleesi and the Beggar King are purple, then why are you brown?" Rakharo now looked at Vaenyra who was sitting in front of him deeply. For a moment, Vaenyra felt somewhat intimidated but after that it was mediocre.

     Vaenyra answered rather thoughtfully, "I am not their sibling, our mother is one, but different father."

     "Well, at least you're better than the Beggar King, or worse?"

     "Who do you mean the King of Beggars?"

     "Viserys Targaryen, your brother. While on the road, he kept talking in the common language that he was our king. He told us that he had sold Khaleesi to Khal Drogo to get an army..." Rakharo pouted softly and chuckled," Tch, the Beggar King thought that Khal Drogo would present him with his own army wading through The Narrow Sea. Dothraki never waded through The Narrow Sea, Dothraki was afraid of the ocean."

     Vaenyra fell silent.

     Whatever Viserys had said would definitely not save him from Rakharo, the man in front of her seemed to be holding back emotions from not tearing her right now.

     Not wanting to be an outlet due to her brother's disrespectful deed, Vaenyra said goodbye to Rakharo who only nodded slowly and walked away from him. Vaenyra stopped at a group of children and women who were joking, she did not know what language they were using, she did not understand the meaning but she remained seated beside the group, trying to find interest in their discussion and smiling a little when everyone laughed.

     What would happen if she left the Khal Drogo colony?

     She has never been this comfortable in her life, but, will that comfort continue? Khal Moro will definitely be waiting for her arrival, Viserys will get down to her knees as he gets something he wants.

     She is still two and ten, not bleeding, and her breasts will still grow in a few years. She did not want to be raped by her own husband. Thinking of escaping to Westeros and living in a number of vacation homes, she could certainly make money, she could also become Septa later and stay wherever they were placed.

     But what about Daenerys?

     For a minute, she forgot all her fears about marriage to Khal Moro. Vaenyra also participated in the joy of the group in front of her, Vaenyra also took part in eating the meat that the Dothraki burned.

**oOo**

     It's been two months since their journey from Pentos to Vaes Dothraki, a week ago they finally arrived at Vaes Dothraki, for the first time again, Vaenyra saw a beautiful view and filled with fresh green plants.

     Vaes Dothraki is a wild but beautiful place, there are two statues of large horses that welcome them, Vaenyra's eyes cannot stop seeing the surroundings. Many buildings made of dead wood are arranged in such a way, the roof is made of straw and surrounded by large trees that shade. There is no palace of silver and gold, but it is more beautiful than the Pentos which is blocked by walls and bays.

     During that week, Vaenyra helped cook food and tried to learn the Dothraki language from Ser Jorah. He is a very good man, Vaenyra feels safe when he is next to her. Then, she also took the time to read Daenerys wedding gift books.

     Viserys was given his own tent, at the far end, a little further from Khal and Khaleesi's tents, her own tent was near Irri, Doreah and Jaqhui tents.

     Vaenyra reversed the smoked meat, there were also Ser Jorah and Rakharo surrounding the campfire in front of Daenerys's tent, both of them were seen engaged in an exciting conversation about the weapons of Rakharo and Vaenyra not wanting to disturb it.

     The smoked meat had started to ripen, blood was still dripping a little at some point, but it was okay. Vaenyra was very hungry and needed to eat. She pinched a little of the meat before blowing it and put it in her mouth. Enjoy the world.

     "... curved blades are a good thing, easier to handle," Vaenyra watched them briefly as Ser Jorah examined Arakh Rakharo carefully, "This is a good weapon for Dothraki, but Arakh cannot penetrate steel."

     Rakharo took his weapon back and smeared it again with oil, Vaenyra did not know the name of the object, "That's where the sword benefits."

     Vaenyra is still silent enjoying the smoked meat which is slowly starting to run out, not too interested in the conversation between the two men in front of her about weapons. Could anyone in Westeros be interested in books, like her?

     Lately, she often daydreamed, daydreaming about the land far away, the kingdoms that Viserys often told, what was the shape? However, she was already far from the country. When she was in Pentos, she would stand in front of her sister's window and stare at the bay. They say, the bay will take people from Westeros to Pentos and vice versa. Some sailors will stop at the bay then return to the sea again. Are they from Westeros?

     Vaenyra stood up from her seat, sweeping away some of the straw in her ass, she didn’t like Dothraki's clothes, so open that her back and chest were freely visible in people's eyes. And her breasts have grown quite fast, two days ago was the day of her naming, now she has stepped on two and ten. But she is still like a child beside two men today.

     Her hair was braided roughly to the back, there were a few strands of hair that were not braided, maybe Irri had forgotten or not seen it. After that, Vaenyra sat beside Rakharo, trying to watch his hand sharpening the black arach.

     "Don't get too close, Princess. I have examined the list, it is very sharp," said Ser Jorah beside Rakharo.

     Vaenyra glanced at Ser Jorah briefly and nodded curtly. She was a girl who had never been interested in using sharp weapons like swords or knives and the like. But paying attention to people using it, it's a special attraction.

     "Dothraki doesn't wear armor, we are fast, Ser Jorah," Rakharo said.

     Not Ser Jorah who answered, but Vaenyra.

     "But armor can make you survive. What's the benefit of speed if you’re dying?” Rakharo turned to look at Vaenyra with a frown.

     "My father taught me how to fight, he taught me that speed can beat size. He is bleeding Khal Bharbo," said Rakharo.

     Vaenyra stopped staring at the arach and turned to watch Irri come out of the tent in a hurry, staring at the collection in front of her with a frown as usual. Vaenyra likes Irri, she is a good girl and can also be a common language like Rakharo so sometimes if Irri is not needed for service, they will both spend time talking and talking about anything. Irri even shared her secret, the girl with tan skin loves Rakharo, but didn't dare say it.

     "Irri ..."

     "Khaleesi wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits," She said to anyone, but Vaenyra knew she was giving more information to Rakharo who was staring at her in confusion.

     "There are no rabbits," Rakharo said.

     "Find a duck, she likes ducks."

     Vaenyra could see Rakharo seemed to roll his eyes, "Have you ever seen a duck? No rabbits, no ducks. Your eyes use, are they still in your head?"

     Vaenyra giggled softly, trying to hold back her giggling when Irri cast a sharp gaze at her.

     "Dog then. I see a lot of dogs hanging around."

     "I don't think Daenerys wants to eat dogs," murmured Vaenyra.

     "Oh my God, Khaleesi has a baby inside her! It is true. She didn't bleed for two months. Her stomach began to expand."

     "W-what ...?"

     Vaenyra stood up immediately, bursting into Daenerys's room regardless of Irri and Rakharo's quarrel.

     Daenerys is pregnant? Gosh, her sister was pregnant at the age of six and ten. Vaenyra entered her sister's room, examined the surroundings, watching Daenerys sleeping on her back facing three dragon eggs surrounded by fragrant candles and beautiful flowers. This is the second time Vaenyra can see the eggs again.

     "Sister ..."

     Her sister turned around, looked at Vaenyra with a rather pale face and shady purple eyes. Vaenyra sat next to her sister and stroked her bulging stomach. Vaenyra didn’t know what the original form of a pregnant person's stomach was, which she knew that the stomach must have bulged and rounded.

     But her sister's stomach was oblong when it bulged, not like the ball she had noticed in the pictures of the books she had read.

     "Do you think Khal Drogo will be happy?" Asked her sister suddenly.

     Vaenyra nodded, "You will give birth to his successor, what is more pleasant than that, sister?"

     Her sister smiled softly, joined in stroking her own stomach, "I will be a woman with children in my hand now."

     "Vae ..."

     Vaenyra looked at her sister feeling happy, her heart was happy now, Daenerys is now pregnant and she will get a new sister. Khal Drogo is also not as grim and distant as it seems. She would love to live and settle with this Khalasar.

     "Sister, I don't think I want to go back to Pentos if Viserys tells me to come back. I will stay with you, I will help you take care of my little nephew ..." Vaenyra looked cheerfully at her sister, stood up from her seat and walked back and forth, thinking of new ideas she would do in the coming day.

     "…I'll be happy! Then, I will teach it to read, braid her hair if she is a girl and accompany his to play weapons if she is a boy, th―"

     "Vaenyra ... listen to me." Daenerys's voice stopped her activity.

     Vaenyra stopped pacing, staring at her sister's face that turned serious.

     Vaenyra thought her sister would respond to it well, but the next words made Vaenyra sad, "You must return to Pentos. There will be riders accompanying you there."

     "What? You also think the idea of Viserys selling me at the Khal Moro is pretty good?" Vaenyra shook her head in disbelief, staring at her sister.

     "That's not what I mean, there will be a celebration of my pregnancy in the next two or three days, I want you to take advantage of that situation to escape from Viserys. I beg of you, Vae. This is the only way that you will not be married to Khal Moro." Vaenyra is still looking into her sister's eyes, but now is softer.

     "... Do you know Kovarro? I ordered him to take you back to Pentos, I will give you some golden dragons on your journey, when you arrive at Pentos, take a fishing boat with a flag of green roses ..."

     Vaenyra lowered her head, all the excitement that she had felt vanished instantly. Her sister stood up from the bed and came to her, hugging her tightly as if she didn’t want to be separated from each other.

     "I don't want them to make you Khal Moro's young wife," Daenerys said weakly. Vaenyra can feel her shoulder dripping with tears.

     "I'm afraid ..." murmured Vaenyra, "I don't know about outside life."

     "Kovarro will accompany you, he has sworn to me to take care of you on the way to Pentos. Then, go to Westeros, they might know your hair, but not with your eyes. Tell anyone you meet that you are from Volantis ..." Vaenyra could see her sister sighing heavily.

     They stared at each other, Vaenyra pulled her sister's body and held her for the last time. Maybe Daenerys is right, her return to Pentos will help her escape, isn't she curious about what Westeros is like? That said, they say, Westeros is where the Lords and Lady attract each other in marriage and make the strongest ally.

     What it feels like to be on The Wall, which is said to be a barrier with The Others.

     After that, Daenerys asked Rakharo to guard in front of the Vaenyra tent. Vaenyra waited until her sister finished packing her clothes, and inserted a few gold coins in the bag. Vaenyra doesn’t want to lose this. They will travel for two months, need a tough and strong horse, but that's it work from Kovarro.

     She didn't know Kovarro close, but she knew, he was better than any man. At least it's better to treat it after Ser Jorah. Kovarro has a tall and strong body, can only slam Vaenyra with one hand. He is also the same age as her sister, but looks much older with darker skin.

     All Dothraki nations seem to have darker skin than any other nation, and even then Doreah is not from the original Dothraki. Make Vaenyra and Daenerys look like the first snow in a collection of ashes.

     "When will I leave?" Vaenyra asked rather weakly.

     "Tonight. Don't worry, others won't know. Even though it's Ser Jorah."

     They departed that night, leaving the marks of tears on Vaenyra's cheeks, her nose emitting a lot of runny nose and red on the tip, somewhat blurred when riding, but still able to see the direction of Kovarro's road. She is still wearing a Dothraki shirt, and it's quite cold out there.

     About five hours they rode without a break, Kovarro stopped to make a fire and tent. The man was quite quiet, making Vaenyra have to invite him to speak first. It turned out that Kovarro did not know the common language, Vaenyra tried to teach him some common languages. Vaenyra knew, she was not quite adept at Dothraki but she could do half of it.

     "Hash yer elat irge tat Vaes Dothrak?" Vaenyra asked, rolling up the dull blanket and rough-fitting clothes that covered her little body deeper. Ask if the man will return to Vaes Dothraki.

     Kovarro glanced at him from sharpening his sword, did all Dothraki men often sharpen their weapons and daydream?

     "Sek," Kovarro said in a deep voice.

     "San athchomari yeraan ha accompanying Anna, Kovarro."

     Kovarro sighed before looking at Vaenyra, "Save yeri athjilar hash kisha arrived at Pentos finne. Dothraki tat vo zigereo tat receive jin san athchomari yeraan. "

     Well, Dotharaki did not receive someone's thanks, what they did was normal for their Khal and Khaleesi.

     Vaenyra nodded and said good night before falling asleep.

**oOo**

     In the morning, they continued riding again, stopping when night fell and riding again when the moon was bright enough to light the road. It had been about a month or so they had walked down the road they had passed, but Vaenyra felt this was much faster than the first time when they passed it. Her groin is a little sore because she straddles every day on a horse. Not wanting to bother Kovarro and humiliating herself, Vaenyra lasted a little longer until finally asking Kovarro to rest and make a tent.

     Kovarro even began to be easily invited to speak common language a little, even though it was not too fluent, but Vaenyra could understand what he was saying. They sometimes talk about the origin of the Kovarro family, or the bedtime legends of Dothraki's small children. However, so far, Kovarro is still maintaining his ethics about where Vaenyra will go after the man drove her to Pentos.

     Vaenyra herself did not know where she would end up in Westeros. Although the country was not too broad as Essos, it was still a country. Vaenyra felt she would become an ant in the middle of a locust later.

     _'Fishing boats with green rose sigils'_ she thought when they were resting again.

     What if there were no fishing boats like her sister said?

     "Kovarro, how long until we get to the Pentos?" Vaenyra asked as Kovarro shifted his ass uncomfortably on a rather rough surface.

     "If the weather is like this every day, we can get to Pentos for less than a week," Kovarro said.

Vaenyra smiled with relief, looked up and watched the sky clean without clouds, many stars surrounded the moon tonight.

     She seemed to be pondering for a while before turning to Kovarro who was staring at her strangely, "You know, Kovarro? They say, dragons come from the moon. Once upon a time, the moon was too close to the sun and the moon broke, removing thousands of dragons drinking lava from the sun. The dragons came down to earth and tried to conquer everything, but they were unsuccessful, the men rode on them and made friends with them."

     Kovarro chuckled softly. Strangely, Vaenyra did not feel offended. Vaenyra knew that it was only a myth. However, there was no material for her to talk about tonight, so she took the dragon's ingredients and the month Doreah had told her.

     "The moon is not a dragon egg, _My Lady_. The moon is the wife of the sun, she is the goddess of the night and the sun is the god of the day. Doreah must have lashed you with dragons. They have become extinct thousands or even millions of years ago," Kovarro said.

     Vaenyra let out a pissed breath, before reaching out to the drink Kovarro was drinking.

     "You won't like the taste, this is a typical Dothraki drink," said the black man.

     "It's okay, I just want to drink a little."

     Kovarro extended the drink, "Alright."

     However, not yet in her throat, Vaenyra had spewed the drink out, making Kovarro burst out laughing. Whatever ingredients to make the drink, pasta comes from something that Vaenyra doesn’t want to know.

     It feels like a mixture of acid, rather sweet but not tasty, there is also a taste like fresh blood.

     Why is Dothraki so weird?

     "I told you, this drink is not for small children."

     "It feels weird ..." Vaenyra said as she held her mouth and rinsed her mouth with water from the bag of water she put in her pants. Dany also inserts pants for her to wear and some pretty dresses.

     "The Dothraki riders make this when they will travel far, we need stamina." Vaenyra nodded in understanding.

     "Better than Dornish wine, isn't it?" Joked Vaenyra.

     She had tasted Dornish wine, and it was very tasty, but it was also strong enough to make her fall asleep on the spot.

     "Nobody can beat the Dothraki drink. Even though Dornish's wine," Vaenyra smiled at Kovarro's words.

     "Well, Dothraki is indeed strange."

     The pause was long enough, before finally Kovarro asked, "Where are you going to go after from Pentos, _My_ _Lady_?" Finally Kovarro asked about that. Right, where will he go when she is in Westeros later?

     "I'll cross The Narrow Sea, maybe to the west side of Essos."

     "Why? I think that Khaleesi is very kind to you, even Khal Drogo respects you."

     "It's about my brother, not my sister, Viserys plans to sell me to the Khal Moro. He planned to make me Khal Moro's young wife, even when I wasn't bleeding. I even turned ten and two," Vaenyra did not know why she had to share this with Kovarro, "My half-brother really wants the army to reclaim the power of his family in the past."

     Unconsciously Vaenyra tears flowed into her reddish white cheeks, "He sold Daenerys to get troops from Khalasar Khal Drogo, he is a monster, so greedy. And we can't do anything.”

     "When you return to Vaes Dothrak, please tell Khaleesi that I sailed to Westeros and was fine, tell her that I will meet her again when the time comes. Will you tell her, Kovarro?”

     Kovarro nodded.

     "Thank you."

     Hurry Vaenyra wiped tears from her cheeks. Curl up once more with a shabby blanket that is now patchy, but can prevent it from being cold at night and hot during the day. Kovarro sleeps not too far away from her, they usually share watch time. However, Kovarro took the most guard time.

     The night wind was quite hard, sometimes flying strands of her blanket and hair. Vaenyra had heard that the area they were currently occupying was a place prone to thieves. Some bandits will seize the property of lost travelers. However, Vaenyra is safe with a Dothraki man.

     That night, Vaenyra received guard time. She could not sleep because of anxiety, so she offered Kovarro's watch time to give to her, letting Kovarro sleep soundly behind their respective old blankets.

     Snapping a broken wood and the gurgling sound of a small fire that blazed with her that night, Vaenyra repeatedly glanced around, trying to find out if there were stalkers peeking at them. Fortunately she did not want to urinate. She had urinated this afternoon.

     Last night, she had a strange dream. About ice, deep dark blue eyes, and a pair of pale white ice-cold hands. When she woke up, it seemed the rain had hit the area, making them both have to take shelter under a shabby tent and couldn't help but get wet.

     There is no such creature in Essos, how can she know?

     Essos was never descended from snow and winter never came. It must be very far in the North. North of Westeros. But it feels close when the dream arrives again tonight.

     And tonight she dreamed of the same thing, she had spent two days with that unpleasant dream. Vaenyra did not want to tell Kovarro, afraid that he would make a joke about her dream, so she always woke up with halting breath and sweat covering her temples.

     Occasionally the humming of mosquitoes was heard in her ears, her body smell must have been like cheese that was too ripe, Vaenyra bathed five days ago when they stopped at a small river, after that she did not take a bath because she did not see the river, only the coves they passed Kovarro said that the bay would take them to an old city called Valyria. However, she did not want to take a bath with bay water, her hair could be rock hard later. Vaenyra once tried it on Pentos when Viserys didn't pay attention.

     Vaenyra knew about the ancient city of Valyria, a city with the power of dark magic and dragons flying here and there. The Aegon Targaryen's hometown, First of His Name and The Conqueror. However, the ancient city has long been abandoned, leaving magnificent buildings that still stand firm.

     She never knew the original shape of the buildings, only saw them in the picture of ancient books that Illyrio had always lent. And she realized that she missed the old man a little.

     Without realizing it, they had been gone for almost two months, and today they stood at the Pentos gate. Pentos is not like another Free City, anyone can pass the gate by paying two gold coins to the gatekeeper.

     Vaenyra’s heart beat faster, they passed the high gate of Pentos and entered the bustling city. Kovarro took over her horse, tied him to a stable and gave the person who rented the place two silver coins. Then, the man accompanied her to the market to buy some food and fruit to prepare for the ship later.

     Vaenyra did not expect to return to Pentos, to her hometown, to the city where her mother died unwise, to the city where Daenerys was sold by their own brother. She will run away from Viserys, and she will definitely do that.

     There was a desire to see Illyrio before she left for the harbor and bid farewell to the old man, but Vaenyra realized that this was the man who helped Viserys to sell Daenerys to the barbaric Dothraki man.

     Not.

     Vaenyra did not want the same fate as her sister, even though every time she thought of her sister, tears would flow profusely. Vaenyra knows she must be strong like Daenerys, she must be like a tough sister.

     When Kovarro drove her to the harbor using horses, the man helped her find a ship with a green rose sigil on the screen, no green rose sigil at this port.

     Vaenyra is worried.

     "The ship is not anchored today?" Vaenyra unconsciously tightened her voice, making an interpreter at the port scrape his forehead, either in shock or do not like with a toned tone from hers.

     "But there are other ships anchored to Westeros, faster and the price is much higher than the House Tyrell ship." Said the port clerk.

     His crossed eyes pay close attention to Vaenyra, as if Vaenyra is unable to pay the price of the ship he meant. Vaenyra was able to pay it, she brought three bags of gold coins. Two from Daenerys and one from her own, she kept it while still in Pentos, the result of giving Illyrio, a coin a day.

     "How do you know I will go to Westeros?" Vaenyra asked suspiciously.

     "Oh, kid. The ship that you asked a few minutes ago always sailed to Westeros, they always came to sell food products to Pentos and returned a month later," said the old man.

     Vaenyra watched Kovarro for a moment who just paused while holding the reins of their horse, and returned to face the old man two steps ahead.

     "Show me the ship, I will pay whatever it is." Vaenyra said, making the man's forehead wrinkle deeper.

     "I have money, just take it easy." Vaenyra connected her own sentence, and gave the old man a gold coin, "As a fee for showing me another ship faster."

     The wrinkled and trembling hands of the old man put the coin into the pocket of his shabby shirt and smiled showing yellow teeth. Vaenyra let him walk first and Kovarro walked behind them.

     When they arrived in front of the fastest ship according to the old man, Vaenyra looked up, staring at the screens that were flying across the wind, the screens were white with intricate patterns on each side. The ship is also not too big from the ships around but looks flexible and tough.

     The old man seemed to be talking to the captain of the ship while pointing towards Vaenyra. Vaenyra advanced a few steps, hearing their conversation being swept away by the sea breeze.

     "Do you have money, girl?" Asked the man in front of them.

     The appearance is tough, rough and a bit old.

     Vaenyra lazily shook her knitting bag that she had bought at the right time, the sound of coins sounded and managed to make the rough man smile a little.

     "What about your friend there? The Dothraki man got lost," said the captain, pointing to Kovarro from afar using his own chin.

     "He just escorted me, only I will go to Westeros," said Vaenyra.

     For a moment the captain seemed to nod and pay attention to her again, "Why do you want to go to Westeros? I have never seen a girl with white hair while in Pentos. Where do you come from?"

     Vaenyra bit her inner lip.

     She did not want to tell him that she was the daughter of Rhaella Targaryen, no, she did not want to risk being killed at sea.

     "I come from Volantis," she answered somewhat hesitantly at her own answer. Sounds wrong, but she hopes he believes.

     "Volantis? Where are you from a brothel house? "Vaenyra looked offended at the man's words, she glared her eyes, stared intently at the captain before finally the old man interrupted them.

     "Stop asking about the origin of this girl, transport her on your ship if you still want money."

     Secretly Vaenyra exhaled in relief. Pray in silence for the prosperity of the old man because he saved her indirectly.

     The captain seemed to reflect for a while, making Vaenyra look nervous but finally nodded steadily.

     "Only two cabins were left, and one of them did not have heating, there were only blankets and bed. While the other one has heating and cleaner rooms. Every room is different in price. "

     Vaenyra thought for a while before choosing a room without heating, she did not care about the cold at night, she had passed it almost two months in the wild. So you could say she has become a friend of the cold.

     "Cabin without heating." She said firmly.

     The captain grinned.

     "Of course, we will leave in an hour. And prepare your money now before going up."

     After that the captain walked away and again gave orders to the crew to tie the screen tighter, the wind seemed friendly today.

     Vaenyra approached Kovarro who was still waiting there until the little girl got on board. They faced each other and Vaenyra suddenly wrapped her arms to hug Kovarro's large and tall body.

     She did not realize she was going to part with her travel companion. Tears flowed down her cheeks in silence. Not wanting to make Kovarro not feel comfortable with her childish behavior, Vaenyra immediately took off her arms and held tears to her cheeks with the back of her dirty hand.

     "Be careful on the way back to Vaes Dothrak, Kovarro. Take care of Daenerys, I will miss you both." Said Vaenyra softly sobbing.

     Kovarro nodded, "Don't worry, _My_ _Lady_. I am a Khal Drogo rider and will always look after Khaleesi. Take care of yourself in West land there."

     Vaenyra waved her hand afterwards, watching Kovarro return riding his horse and walked out of the harbor. Kovarro will definitely sell the other horse and buy travel equipment. Their food was finished.

     Now Vaenyra is standing alone, holding a packet of silver coins which she had inserted a few minutes ago when Kovarro was nowhere to be seen.

     She would go to a large land and he never knew Westeros. Vaenyra knew that her accent was not like her sister's, which sounded like the original Westeros, but she was grateful that she would dock on a land where the enemies of the Targaryen had gathered. People would believe she was from Volantis and would not keep curiosity when they saw her with bright white hair.

     After being on the boat, the ship's ship ordered each crew to be ready to dock back into the sea, around Vaenyra seemed busy and no one noticed her with strange Dothraki clothes attached to her body.

     A cabin crew showed her where her room was, after thanking the one he just replied with silence, Vaenyra handed the coin to him and let the thin man leave. Vaenyra entered the cabin, staring around. Not too bad as the captain said.

     Then, keep the knitting bag full of fruit and a few coin bags on the dusty little bedside table. Then cleaning every dust he encountered on his bed, the blanket was worn and dingy and smelled weird so Vaenyra didn't want to wear it later. She still has a blanket that she brought from Vaes Dothrak.

     Some cockroaches appear in the corners of the room, there is also a small window facing directly into the sea. Vaenyra opened the window and allowed fresh air to fill her room now, the smell of sea water immediately burst into her nose.

     They had docked from the harbor, Vaenyra came out of her room, locked it properly and hid her bag well. Do not want to let a bad person enter her room and steal all of her valuable supplies.

     For the last time, Vaenyra turned to Free City, Pentos. She could see Illyrio's house from the ship when it moved away and headed for the wider sea.

     Is this true?

     Is she doing this right?

     What if she doesn't succeed in Westeros? What if there are bad people selling her?

     Not. No scary things like that will happen. She will survive, she will find a place to work, maybe work as a messenger in the shop.

     She must be strong.

     The ship was moving at a new speed for Vaenyra, it all felt new, she had never boarded a ship and docked past The Narrow Sea. She will pass it by soon, and everything she has read in books about The Narrow Sea, King's Landing, green places, The North, The Wall and Kingsguard will be seen soon.

     Her heart pounded when his eyes could not see the end of the city of Pentos. Now that everything is becoming the sea, the waves look relaxed. The wind swept her hair repeatedly and Vaenyra realized that her hair was very dirty. It almost looks ivory white, limp and not fragrant.

     She needs a shower.

     ... and eat.

     The captain was seen at a higher place, immediately Vaenyra walked towards him, want to ask if there is fresh water that he can use for bathing. But the captain replied that they often bathed in sea water.

     Vaenyra does not like sea water, especially for bathing.

     "Stop complaining, you'll take a shower when you get to King's Landing. Lunch in a few hours." Said the captain.

     A little excited to hear the word King’s Landing, Vaenyra unknowingly raises its octave number, "King's Landing? So we will dock at King's Landing? "

     "Where do you think? Volantis? Looking for a brothel house that you had time to live in?"

     After that she didn't want to hear the captain's rude words again and preferred to go to the front of the ship, letting the wind carry half her irritation.

     What awaits her there?

     She had read that King's Landing was fertile land, the city was crowded and there was no slavery. They were political and fought for the Iron Thrones seat, Iron Thrones also came from Aegon Targaryen the Conqueror's enemy swords as he ruled Westeros.

     How impatient she is to wait for the ship to dock at King's Landing port.

     At least there is no slavery.


	5. VAENYRA TARGARYEN

     For a month the ship sailed across The Narrow Sea, Vaenyra thought she would die from not taking a bath for a month, oh the smell was the same as the other crew, she ate in her own cabin or even ate with other crew outside her cabin. For the same month she felt that guests in other cabins did not want to be near her, either because the smell was like rotten eggs or maybe because they did not like the Essos people.

     Vaenyra believes guests in other cabins are Westeros, they speak common language to each other.

     For the first time, when her feet took off in Westeros, Vaenyra was confused about where to go and what to do, several times people noticed her with narrowed eyes. Even though she doesn't take a shower, at least she changes her clothes every day. The captain was kind enough to allow her to wash clothes in their dirty kitchen.

     She knew, she was striking in a group of black, red and blonde haired men. Does no one have white hair before?

     Of course there is, thought Vaenyra.

     And that is Targaryen.

     How many people have hair like their hair? Certainly not much in Westeros, or maybe not there. They have destroyed the Targaryen.

     Her legs were dazed to move where, the large building was plastered in her eyes, the largest was at the edge of the cliff. Red in the so-called Red Keep, Aegon Targaryen has built the Red Keep shortly after his conquest of the lands in Westeros. Vaenyra read it in the book.

     She had neatly braided her hair, her feet stepped into the settlement of King's Landing, they were selling wine, fruits and beautiful clothes. A moment reminded Vaenyra of the silk dress Daenerys had given her.

     She had to look for lodging in this city, or give a homeowner a gold coin so she could clean her body, maybe a silver penny for using soap and hair cleanser.

     Luckily there was a house of grandmothers who were not old enough, Vaenyra offered this and was received enthusiastically by the grandmother. The grandmother said, it was rare for people to distribute gold coins for bathing and rent beds. Vaenyra just smiled at her jokes, maybe not a joke.

     She took a shower after that, cleaned every part of her body from dirt, the grandmother even offered to help clean her hair and Vaenyra accepted it happily.

     When her hair is being cleaned, they engage in a conversation that doesn't start anywhere.

     "You have beautiful hair, girl. It's rare for people to have white hair in King's Landing, you will look striking." Said the grandmother, she let her hand rub her hair with a soft liquid and produce a lot of foam.

     "Looks like it was seen when I entered this city."

     "You're not from Westeros, are you?" The wrinkled hand paused for a moment, "I've never seen you. Not as long as I live."

     Vaenyra took a deep breath, "I come from Volantis."

     Then the wrinkled hand cleared Vaenyra's hair and massaged it slowly, making Vaenyra want to sleep in that place too.

     "Volantis ..." said the grandmother, "How old are you?"

     "Ten and two."

     A sigh was felt on her bare back, "You're too young to be a whore, sweet girl."

     She stammered, staring at a pool of water that covered half of her body, the grandmother told her to slightly lower her body so that her hair could be washed. She lowered her body, staring at the porous ceiling of the bathroom.

     "Are you really from Volantis?" Asked the grandmother again, her eyes staring at her in front of her. She paused, looked back at the porous ceiling.

     "Yes." That's all she said.

     After that, there are no more questions from the grandmother, so Vaenyra was a little relieved.

     After cleansing herself, Vaenyra felt her body light again, all the dirt on her body vanished and made her body fragrant again. They eat hard bread, salted dry meat with a piece of cheese. Grandma also makes soup so that their throats don't dry out.

     Vaenyra eats voraciously.

     She was given new clothes, not luxurious and not made of silk but felt comfortable.

     "This is my daughter's, she died decades ago," Vaenyra smiled politely, "Beautiful, long red hair and your size. Use it, it's better to adjust your clothes to girl fashion in this city."

     She nodded before finally wearing the dress.

     The dress felt right on her body, although it slightly accentuated her chest but could be used. The color is dark purple, and there are beads on the tip of her arm. Surely this grandmother's kid collects a lot of coins to sew a dress like this.

     Two sides of her hair in small braids and united behind her hair, the city's temperature is somewhat cooler than Pentos. After that, Vaenyra helped the grandmother to sell fruits and dead pigeons that had been stripped of her fur.

     During the day more and more people passed on the road, and Vaenyra could see several soldiers in golden robes escorting a red-haired palace girl to a place unknown to Vaenyra.

     That must be Kingsguard, Vaenyra thought.

     "Sweet girl, can you help me take Lord Baelish's order? He wants a pigeon dinner, you can bring his order to his brothel, can’t you?"

     Vaenyra turned around, leaving her job setting fruit in a basket.

     "Lord Baelish?"

     "Yes. He actually ordered some time ago, but postponed it to this day."

     Hearing that Vaenyra nodded.

     She did not know where Lord Baelish's brothel was, but it seemed that the people here knew where it was.

     She walked holding a small basket of dead pigeons that had been cleaned, down a small, long winding road. Several times she asked where Lord Baelish's house was, and people would look at her first before showing her direction.

     The people in King's Landing are very strange.

     When she reached the front of Lord Baelish's house, she was presented with an unpleasant view, a man was suffocated and the one who suffocated had a body larger than the little man. Vaenyra just paused and watched worriedly before finally a woman's voice from the upper floor could be heard.

     She looked up, a traditional woman with red hair peeking behind the rooftop barrier and seemed to call the middle-aged man's name.

     She did not interfere in people's affairs, so she waited until the old man disappeared, leaving the little man behind. Vaenyra was still standing there, carrying her dead dove basket before finally the little man told her to come closer.

     It must have been painful when strangled, the proof was that the man was still groping his neck with a look she didn't like.

     "Are you delivering my order?" The man asked with a lustful accent.

     "Yes, _My_ _Lord_." She answered as quickly as possible. And she knew this must be Lord Baelish.

     The man's eyes narrowed at every inch of her body, she was not comfortable with that look.

     "I just saw you in this city, are you a comer?"

     "Yes, _My_ _Lord_."

     "Where do you come from?"

     "Volantis." She answered bravely.

     "How old are you?"

     "Ten and two."

     Lord Baelish sighed softly, looking disappointed and Vaenyra didn't know why.

     "Okay, take this. I prefer because you look beautiful with your white hair.” Immediately maybe Vaenyra grabbed a few pieces of the silver coin and let one of Lord Baelish's guards grab her basket.

     "You can take the basket tomorrow. You won't go anywhere, right? "Asked Lord Baelish with a new grin on his lips.

     Vaenyra just nodded slowly, and moved away from the man named Lord Baelish as quickly as possible.

     She doesn't like him. Of course the little man is a pimp, the proof is he has a brothel in King's Landing.

     And Vaenyra had promised herself she would not work in such a dirty place.

     So she has to endure a little longer.

**oOo**

     It's been almost two weeks that Vaenyra lives in King's Landing, and every day she will go to deliver the order of Lord Baelish's pigeon, she thought about whether Lord Baelish ate pigeons every day?

     She asked her suspicions about the grandmother who was holding her, and said the grandmother, Lord Baelish rarely bought her dove before Vaenyra arrived.

     Vaenyra should have been careful with the man, said the surrounding people, Lord Baelish was the Master of Coin. That means he lives in the palace and is close to courtiers.

     Vaenyra did not want to take any risks when Lord Baelish approached her, so she requested that the grandmother tell someone else to deliver her message to Lord Baelish. And this activity has happened for five days. Grandma will tell others, and let Vaenyra deliver the dove orders to others.

     Today he was not at the grandmother's sale, he walked down Blackwater Bay, turned to the beach just in time when a girl jumped from the wooden dock naked, making all the other children jump happily. There were also two palace girls holding hands while raising their beautiful dresses when the waves hit their calves gently, behind them were Kingsguards who couldn't help but avoid the water, maybe because they didn't want to wet their golden clothes.

     For almost two weeks Vaenyra learned about life in King's Landing. They do not enslave the people, as if the place of the people is the place of the people and the place where the members of the palace are members of the palace. Nobody interfered in their activities.

     Grandma lived during the reign of Mad King, Aerys Targaryen, husband of her mother. She told Vaenyra about Mad King's madness with wildfire, how the king wanted to burn all his own people in King's Landing, and his craziness was stopped by Robert's Rebellion, King Robert, the now ruling king, and Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, thrusting swords to the back of Mad King. The Targaryen administration stopped there.

     Of course he had heard of Mad King, but in the Viserys version. Viserys told her that their father, not Vaenyra's father, was betrayed by the Lords in Westeros. Vaenyra did not know the original story of the Mad King, and apparently he died because of his own Kingsguard. More tragic than Viserys's story.

     Unconsciously her feet stepped closer to the two palace girls who were now staring at her in confusion. Vaenyra did not realize that, she walked closer and lowered her head, allowing the small waves to sweep the end of her dark green dress, her hair swept away by the wind and made her have to get rid of some of her eyes.

     Her consciousness just returned when she heard the clink of armor from the two Kingsguards who were standing in front of her now, staring carefully at her through a large helmet.

     Vaenyra took a step back, squeezed her hands nervously, before finally hearing a soft voice from one of the palace girls.

     Kingsguard won't hurt a little girl like that, will they?

     "Don't scare her, Ser Arys."

     The Kingsguard named Ser Arys seemed to nod his head and then step aside to their side.

     Vaenyra looked at the girl, she was very beautiful, with red hair that was arranged hard on her head. "Come here ..."

     For a moment, Vaenyra still did not dare to walk forward, but the girl looked good. "It's okay, I won't eat people near me."

     Vaenyra knew that was a joke, but she was still worried, many times she looked at the Kingsguard and immediately turned her face quickly when the eyes of one of the Kingsguards turned to her.

     Stepping slowly, Vaenyra stood before the two palace girls. One has thick black hair with a long face.

     "What's your name?" As loud as the black-haired girl, making her pinched and sharp eyes from the red-haired girl.

     "Jeyne! It's not how to introduce yourself to someone, you have to mention your name first and let her introduce herself." Said the red-haired girl with courtesy that seemed to have been taught.

     They are palace girls, of course manners as a Lady must be upheld. Especially for introductions only. She does not seem to be able to stand the rules of courtesy like that if she is in the palace.

     Ifs she stays in the palace, she will be on the side of the palace's silence with books piled in front of her. Do not care about manners that must be taught to her.

     "I'm Sansa Stark, Ned Stark's daughter, the Hand of the King." Said the red-haired girl with courtesy and slightly lowered her body, a sweet smile engraved on the girl's lips.

     Does she have to tell her real name?

     "I am Vae, the girl from Volantis." Said Vaenyra as politely as she could. She was never taught manners to greet someone, but she quickly learned about such small things when she arrived at King's Landing.

     "And this is Jeyne Pool, she is my best friend from the North." Sansa said later, "Forgive her lack of courtesy, Vae. I have often reprimanded her, but she is forgetful, bad. "

     Vaenyra smiled at the words of the girl named Sansa in front of her, "No problem, _My_ ..."

     " _My_ _Lady_." Sansa continued helping to correct the call.

" _My_ _Lady_." Vaenyra continued her speech again. Sansa smiled a little and walked down the beach again, now Vaenyra followed her, the three of them walked slowly, letting the sea breeze blow their different colored hair.

     "So you are from Volantis?" Jeyne asked, tilting her head slightly to see Vaenyra next to Sansa.

     Vaenyra nodded slowly and smiled pleasantly.

     "You're far from home, it must be very difficult to adapt to a new environment, right?" Jeyne asked again.

     "A little, this place is different from Volantis," Vaenyra said.

     "We are also quite far from home, King's Landing is not our place of origin. We come from far and cold places― ”

     "The North?" Vaenyra said, cutting off Sansa's words.

     Sansa seemed to nod before asking, "Where do you know the North?"

     Seemingly embarrassed, Vaenyra bit her inner lip for a moment before answering Sansa's question in a soft voice and almost inaudible because the morning sea breeze was rather tight.

     "I read it in a book."

     "A book?"

     She nodded, "While in Volantis, I read a number of books about the country to the west called Westeros. I read it every day and will repeat it if I'm bored."

     "I've never come out further than North except in King's Landing, you're very lucky to have crossed The Narrow Sea. My sister will be jealous of you if I tell her about you," said Sansa.

     The second dress of the palace girl was lifted so that it did not hit the sea water, it was certain that it was made of silk, once again Vaenyra remembered the silk dress she had brought from Vaes Dothrak, the gift of Dany.

     Gosh, how's her sister now? Is she okay? What about the pregnant of her sister? Must have stepped on five months, just waiting four months until her niece was born into the world.

     "How old are you, Vae?" Sansa suddenly asked. Make the Vaenyra mind scatter and look at the red-haired girl.

     "Ten and two." She answered awkwardly.

     "Ten and two? you're a year younger than me. How can you sail from Volantis and arrive at Westeros without being accompanied by parents?"

     Vaenyra now does not know what to answer, she should not have followed these two girls if they had to ask about their origin.

     "It's complicated." She answered.

     "Forget it, you must have a long story about it, right?" Vaenyra sighed with relief. "I've never been see the white haired girl, not after meeting you. Is white hair no stranger to Volantis?"

     "No, there are quite a few who have white hair in Volantis, and there are also red, green hair!" Vaenyra said lying.

     Of course there's no green hair, my God, he hasn't even stepped on Free City, Volantis, how can she make up stories like this? What if there was an original Volantis person who met the palace girls beside her and told her that the people in Volantis didn't have green or even white hair?

     She is so stupid.

     "I ... this is the first time i heard people with green hair in this world." Jeyne said rather thoughtfully.

     "This world is not just Westeros, Jeyne. Of course there are still Essos and the west side of Westeros." Sansa said rather patiently with her slightly annoying friend's attitude.

     Vaenyra chose to remain silent after that, not wanting to be involved in a debate with the two palace girls.

     "I took Arya for a walk, but she seemed to be busy chasing all the cats in the Red Keep. How many cats does she have to chase?” Sansa complained.

     Vaenyra does not know who Arya is, but it seems she is a member of the royal family. Maybe sister of Sansa?

     "She will not accept your invitation, Sansa. You know what she is like. You should report to your father because she doesn't want to wear a dress," Jeyne said beside.

     Sansa seemed to giggle, "Don't be stupid. Father will not be able to persuade Arya. She will never use a dress even though the mother forced her."

     "You should have taken Ser Loras before he returned to Highgarden."

     Sansa giggled.

     "I still kept the roses he gave while in the tournament. Maybe it has withered ... but it's okay."

     "Are you sure he has feelings for you?" Vaenyra did not know whether she should enter into a conversation about men or not. She did not even bleeding, Dany said, she would surely bleed at the age of ten and four.

     But at this moment she knew that he did not need to enter in their conversation.

     "I don’t know. He looks like a teaser," said Sansa after that.

     Sansa's step stopped suddenly, when Vaenyra turned from her own feet and stared ahead, ascertaining what made them stop walking.

     Her heart was pounding abruptly when she saw Lord Baelish close enough to approach them, she had avoided the one Lord for five days, Vaenyra did not like it if Lord Baelish looked at her with a strange attraction in his eyes.

     Does she have to walk backwards slowly and leave them curious?

     She cursed herself for following in the footsteps of two palace girls walking on the shore.

     Lord Baelish approached, a grin from his lips plastered, making Vaenyra turn to another scene.

     " _My_ _Lady_ ..." he said to Sansa, " _My_ _Lady_ ..." he said to Jeyne, "Vae ..." and he said to Vaenyra.

     "Lord Baelish," Sansa said politely.

     Jeyne just nodded.

     Vaenyra looked at him, "I don't remember giving my name to strangers."

     She knew her words were rather rude, the proof was that Sansa turned to look at her with a sharp look like she gave to her friend, Jeyne Pool. But Vaenyra did not care, she did not know where Lord Baelish knew her name and whoever told him had a place in the deepest hell.

     "We are all strangers here, Vae," he said in a rowing voice as usual. "I'm a stranger, you're also a stranger from Volantis."

     "I'm sorry, _My_ _Lady_ , _My_ _Lord_. Looks like I have another job delivering a dove order to someone, excuse me.” Lord Baelish stepped closer, making Vaenyra want to hit his face with a book.

     "Wait a minute, Vae." She paused, waiting for Lord Baelish's next statement, and it was unpleasant, "Did you hear rumors circulating?"

     Vaenyra frowned deeply, and slightly retreated when Lord Baelish approached her ear, whispering something that made her feel anxious, "Regarding the Targaryen that is still alive on the side of The Narrow Sea, have you heard it?"

     "King Robert a few months ago rewarded an assassin who could kill every remaining Targaryen in any part of the world," whispered Lord Baelish again, "In King's Landing, worse rumors have spread, about one of the Targaryen anchored to the ground Westeros. A girl, unfortunately."

     The look on her own face is now unthinkable, Vaenyra noticing Sansa and Jeyne Pool watching her, of course they did not hear her conversation with Lord Baelish.

     "What does that have to do with me?" Vaenyra asked, bravely not looking nervous but unsuccessful, sweat flowing slowly on her temples.

     "Oh of course, nothing. Just want to tell you that information is not important because you have ignored me and avoided me for almost a week without reason." Now Vaenyra dares to look at those black eyes.

     Lord Baelish smiled, and backed away slowly, offering his arm to Sansa, "Sansa, there are important things I need to talk to you about, can you?"

     Sansa seemed to nod and grab the arm, Lord Baelish looked at her once before finally leaving her alone.

     They had left, she stood alone on the beach, letting seagulls sing in their loud voices.

     Her heart was restless right then.

     That man knows.

     He knew about Vaenyra, about the true origin of Vaenyra.

     Her steps are now more careful, the people in King's Landing are staring at her with a strange look, she is used to being looked at with a strange look, but this is far worse than the first time she docked at King's Landing port.

     She walked faster, bumped into anyone in front of her and apologized for that.

     "Watch your way!"

     Vaenyra just looked down apologizing again. After arriving at grandma's house, Vaenyra immediately went inside, unconcerned with the grandmother's confused look. After entering the room, rushed to pick up her knitting bag and put the remains of his coins into one container, her clothes were inserted as well and the clothes given by the grandmother.

     She could not stay here when almost half of King's residents looked suspiciously at her, she had to go somewhere else. Don't King's Landing. She will be executed if people know that she is Targaryen and the daughter of Rhaella Targaryen.

     After tidying up her clothes, Vaenyra grabbed the red robe beside the door and used it and let the hood cover her hair. When she will come out of the room, grandma stands there with a sad look in her eyes.

     Vaenyra actually does not have the heart to leave this old woman alone, really she does not have the heart, but the safety of her life is more important. She might be able to visit grandma again when all the rumors are gone.

     "Are you going to leave?" Asked the grandmother in a hoarse voice holding back tears.

     Vaenyra lowered her bag before hugging her frail body in front of her and kissing her cheeks with love.

     "I have to go, I'm sorry." She said softly.

     "I know who you really are, sweet girl. Rumors have circulated quickly like flames, half the people of King Landing have been suspicious of the white-haired girl from Volantis." That phrase shocked Vaenyra.

     "Do you know?"

     Grandma nodded and smiled a little, "I lived when the wife of Jaeherys Targaryen gave birth to Aerys the Mad King as the sole heir of the ancient Targaryen Dynasty. I passed the times when Aerys Targaryen was kidnapped and tortured before finally being released, I passed the time when Aerys Targaryen began to become a king of the Seven Kingdoms with the nickname Mad King. You're not from Volantis, I know who you are."

     "Are you going to tell King Robert?" Vaenyra asked nervously.

     "Don't be foolish, for two weeks you lived in my house, helped me work, made me extra money when my legs were not strong enough to walk far away, and I would immediately face you at the king's court? Oh, kid. You misjudged me."

     Vaenyra hugged the frail body again for a moment.

     Grandma's wrinkled hands stroked her hair slowly and sheathed the hood back to her head, "Go north, there will be no rumors there, they will not care about you whether you are Targaryen or not, Aemon Targaryen becomes Maester on Night's Watch. Go."

     After saying goodbye to grandma, Vaenyra walked to the gate, asking several people who had wooden trains to where they were going, and apparently they had the same goal, The North. She gave two silver pieces for a ride to the North. The ride contains sheep skin and fresh vegetables, maybe for sale. Not only did she ride, there were two elderly women and an old man.

     Vaenyra climbed onto the wooden train, carried her knitting bag and repaired the hood of her robe.

     "How long does it take to get to the North?" Vaenyra asked anyone when they were through the King's Landing gate guarded by two guards.

     "North is hundreds of miles away, kid. If the train is fast, it only takes two more weeks. But I see the horse looks old, maybe it will arrive in a month." Answered another passenger, an old man in front of Vaenyra.

     She did not speak again after that.

     It's okay for her to arrive in a month, she can pass The Narrow Sea in a month, she can definitely pass this better.

     They walked down a long road that was quite crowded, apparently this was the name Kingsroad. The road is long and wide enough, occasionally the wheels of their wooden trains will flinch with stones and make the Vaenyra hood shift slightly.

     Trees lined up neatly, displaying green scenery and pleasing to the eye. Daenerys must see this place later, she thought happily.

     Several times they will meet with another train, one of the wooden trains they meet comes from the Night's Watch. The old man in front of her told her.

     She remembered the words of grandma about another Targaryen in North, Aemon Targaryen who became Maester on Night's Watch. She knew the task of Watch Night a little, she read it a little while on Pentos, but after that she wasn't too interested, she was only interested in what was on Beyond the Wall, about the White Walkers.

     Night's Watch, as she had read, works as a guard of the realm of men. They swear like Kingsguard not to have a wife, not to marry, not to have children, not to be a Lord.

     It's different from Kingsguard.

     Of course it's different, when Kingsguard lives in the palace, enjoys warm air, wears gold, eats good food, lives with palace members and looks after them, Night's Watch will stay in a cold place, dress all in black, train new recruits, eat hard bread and keep the world of anything on Beyond the Wall.

     "W-what's true, about a Targaryen who still lives on the Night's Watch? I-I heard them talking about it in King's Landing." Vaenyra asked, trying to keep the tone of her voice.

     The old man nodded slowly, "Well, he is there. After all, he is not a threat to King Robert. He's an old man who may have been a hundred years old, devoted his life to Night's Watch."

     "Have you ever seen him?"

     The old man shook his head and chuckled amused, "No, kid. No one wants to go far to the Wall just to see the last Targaryen."

     She frowned, "He is not the last Targaryen." She said suddenly, making the passengers look at her.

     "I mean, about rumors in King's Landing, they said that Viserys Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen were still alive. So he is not the last Targaryen." After saying that, two of them returned to their respective activities.

     "Well ... Daenerys Targaryen and her brother are still alive. Soon, King Robert made sure they would die at Essos. Nobody wants the Targaryen Dynasty to reign Westeros again." Vaenyra held her breath, tried not to let out her stupid words again and ended up being sent down on the streets.

     "Although King Robert always puts his cock on various girls in Westeros, gets drunk and fuck many whores, at least he doesn't intend to burn his people."

     Their discussion is too vulgar.

     "When Robert's Rebellion ended, Ned Stark, the man from North was once appointed to be the Lord of Seven Kingdoms, too honorable to take the position of his best friend maybe, he gave it to Robert Baratheon."

     "And now he is the Hand of the King, isn't he?" Vaenyra confirmed. "I met his daughter, Sansa Stark a few days ago."

     The man nodded, agreed. "A dangerous position for honorable people such as Ned Stark and Jon Arryn." He chuckled and leaned on the supporting board.

     "I heard Catelyn Stark was holding the imp?" The driver's voice joined their conversation.

     " _Aye_ , she accused Tyrion Lannister of hiring a messenger to kill her son." Replied the old man.

     "Do you think the imp does that? What for?"

     The old man shrugs not know.

     "I also heard that Lord Stark was in the brothel of Lord Baelish."

     Vaenyra paused, staring at another scene while listening to the conversation of the two men in front of her. They seemed to know very well about North and Lord Stark, they might be Northmen.

     "Come on, Lord Stark also needs an outlet. Being the Hand of the King is difficult, let alone serving the king like King Robert who only fills his stomach and his cock."

     They laughed at the joke, but Vaenyra did not.

     "You're old enough to hear adult jokes, aren't you?" Asked the old man.

     Vaenyra turned to look at him and nodded firmly. "I've been five and ten." Lie again.

     "Well, it's definitely not a rare thing to see Ned Stark in a brothel, doesn't he have a bastard? What is his name? That beautiful boy who always trains with Robb."

     The old man sounded a heavy sigh, "Jon Snow, do you mean?"

     The driver nodded, still watching the horse's way, " _Aye_ , he's a beautiful man, and a respectable bastard, that Jon Snow. I once saw him once when I brought my sheep skins to a dressmaker in Winterfell. Sure enough, his mother must be prettier than Lady Stark. If not, how could Lord Stark be amazed and bring a bastard to his house."

     "I heard he entered the Night's Watch," said the old man.

     "Following his uncle? Of course, what can be left for the bastard?"

     Vaenyra did not hear their words again after that, they were farther away from King's Landing, also more quiet, the air began to shrink cold and darkness began to hit. Soon the night will arrive, fortunately she brings tubers and a full water office.

     At least she had taken a shower, and it didn't smell like cheese too ripe. It seems like Westeros has many tributaries.

     When night fell, they stopped at a large tree near Kingsroad, they made a bonfire to warm the body, burned two dead rabbits to eat and after that, slept around the bonfire.

     Vaenyra sleeps by hugging her knitting bag, ties it with her hands if necessary, does not want to let anything bad happen with her supply depleting. The red robe may look rather striking, but it can protect it from cold air and blowing wind.

     And tonight, she did not dream of blue eyes with ice-cold or snowy hands, she only dreamed that he would walk alone in the middle of the forest, not knowing where to go, the bodies carried by the torrential river called Trident and after that no there is another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter, Jon's part!


	6. JON SNOW

     "Lord Snow breaks someone's nose, does your hand hurt, Lord Snow?"

     Daeron held his bleeding nose when one of his skinny friends helped carry his big body, Jon broke the little man's nose just once. When he first practiced on Night's Watch , he had broken the noses of two men including his current friends, Grenn and Pypar.

     Jon hated that name, the ridicule that Ser Alliser Thorne brought on the first day he came to practice. It's been almost two months he was on the Night's Watch and Tyrion Lannister's return became his own sadness.

     The other young man imitated 'Lord Snow' taunts and now he heard them everywhere. Jon put back the blunt long sword. "No," he said.

     Ser Alliser walked closer to him, his black leather clothes rustling softly as he moved. The man was a handsome man, about fifty years old, thin and strong with black hair that began to gray and eyes like oniks stone pieces. "Speak honestly."

     Jon sighed before acknowledging, "I'm tired."

     His arm was painfully holding the long sword's weight start feeling those bruises now. Being on the Night's Watch is not as comfortable as Winterfell, especially if you have to meet the cruel Ser Alliser, but this is his will.

     "You're weak."

     "I'm not weak, I won a fight."

     "You don't win, you're just a weak boy and the brainless big man loses because he's one level weaker than you."

     A voice of anxiety was heard from several young men beside them. Jon knew he should not reply to Ser Alliser's words. Jon has defeated all the young men who were ordered by Ser Alliser to fight Jon, but in vain. The old man Alliser still often defiled him.

     Ser Alliser hates him.

     "The training is over!" Ser Alliser announced in his voice, "I can't stand more stupidity in one day. If The Other attacks us, I pray they have archers, because you only deserve to be the target of the arrow."

     Jon walks to the armory, alone. For almost a month he walked alone, eating alone and sleeping in the cold corner of the tower, covered in hands and bearing burlap sacks filled with wheat.

     A month ago, he had broken Grenn's nose, and ended up putting a dagger around his neck, fortunately Tyrion came up with his magic words. A week after the incident, he offered Grenn and Pypar to train together, not wanting to start hostilities between them anymore. He knew that at the beginning he entered the Night's Watch he felt better than some men in this place, it stopped when Uncle Benjen gave him advice not to feel better than others.

     Uncle Benjen left in his search for Beyond the Wall, looking for traces of Waymar Royce and a Ranger. Jon repeatedly offered to join his uncle, but said Uncle Benjen, he had to swear first and be a Ranger. Scavenging on Beyond the Wall is dangerous, besides meeting with Wildlings, they could have met with ice bears or even worse The Other.

     He also had heard that Bran had recovered from his long sleep, Bran could not walk anymore, the child is cripple. How he missed his half-brothers, he missed Robb who was always practicing with him in the yard, he missed Rickon who would whine on his mother's lap when he was not allowed to hold arrows, he missed Bran who smelled of summer and cheerful, he even missed Sansa with her stitches and Mordane's Septa lesson about being the 'proper lady'. But he missed Miss Arya, his wild little sister and loved him like a sibling.

     He had a chance to sneak a small sword for his younger sister before they went to King's Landing.

     He will definitely meet them again, now Robb is crowned Lord of Winterfell, and he will meet Robb in different circumstances.

     For a month he trained some of his new friends, he knew that Pypar could not hold a sword, he was agile but was afraid of being hit, so Jon told him to use only arrows or daggers, while Grenn had a hard punch, but he could not dodge the attack. Jon trains them patiently.

     They eat dinner after that, the food here is not as good as in Winterfell, they only eat hard bread, dried rabbit meat, and bamboo soup. And their drinks Ale, it feels rather bitter.

     Lord Commander Mormont sits on top of lined up with Maester Aemon and several other officials, Jon doesn't see Ser Alliser Thorne.

     Jon sat next to Grenn and Pyp, the three of them ate heartily, before Jon finally stopped when he saw Daeron approaching them with a bandage on his nose bone.

     "May I join?" Asked the little man.

     Jon nodded and dipped a lump of bread into the sauce in his bowl, he ate again after that before finally glancing at Daeron who was busy fixing the white bandage on his nose.

     "Sorry about your nose ..." began Jon, "Grenn and Pyp once felt that, I also once while in Winterfell, Robb hit my nose strongly, fortunately using a wooden sword, I know it must be sick not playing. If you want, I can show you how to deflect the punch."

     "He taught us too, join in with our practice while practicing," Grenn said behind his bowl.

     "Of course, thank you," Daeron said excitedly. Jon chuckled to see it before continuing his meal. "Do you think I will become a Ranger?" Daeron asked with his mouth full of bread.

     "Maybe, why not? You have skills with daggers. I'll teach you to use a dagger," Jon answered.

     Without realizing it, Ser Alliser Thorne passed him and heard his words, "Lord Snow wants to take my place now, huh?" Jon turned around, found Ser Alliser standing not far from their place, the man smiled mockingly.

     "It would have been easier for me to train in playing acrobat for direwolf than you were training this loser." Now everyone's gazes stared at the two of them, including Lord Commander Mormont who was sitting up there.

     Jon tries to not reply to his words and continued to eat the food.

     "Lord Snow and his three friends, ck, I'd better train a golf starting today."

     "I accepted the challenge, Ser Alliser." Jon did not know how his voice could come out, many times he cursed himself to stop issuing other sentences, but it was difficult. "I really want to see Ghost playing acrobat."

     He could hear the Grenn beside him gasping in surprise. The room was silent, and Jon did not let go of his gaze at Ser Alliser as well as Ser Alliser himself.

     Three Brothers of the Night’s Watch laughed in silence, welcomed by several people and ended almost everyone in the room laughed including the cook who was serving food for Lord Commander.

     Jon didn't laugh, he knew that this was the biggest mistake the start of hostilities between him and Ser Alliser, but he didn't care.

     He hates that guy.

     Ser Alliser's fists clenched, his eyes darkened and his teeth snapped softly, "That's a big mistake, Lord Snow." He finally said in a piercing tone before finally leaving them and going to the chair next to Lord Commander Mormont.

**oOo**

     That night, he got guard time at the Wall, behind Castle Black, towering the Great Wall glittering in the moonlight, so big and mysterious, soaring from end to end. Jon stopped to look up at the wall for the umpteenth time.

     During Uncle Benjen's exploration, he had been tasked with guarding three times there, blowing trumpets if there were signs of the arrival of the Ranger, or Wildling or The Other.

     Wooden ladders loomed on the southern surface of the wall, anchored on large wooden poles with rough intersections and immersed into ice so they froze in place. Said Grenn who had already been on Night's Watch, the ladder was stronger than it appeared.

     When Jon had entered the cage to go up, the cage moved slowly, initially often stuttering, but he could get through it, then more smoothly. The land moved away below, and soon he was on the wall.

     He hasn't been wearing black clothes yet, but black is always his favourite color, when in Winterfell he will also use black and gray more often.

     Up here it's cool not playing, the wind is tugging at his clothes like telling him to be bare-chested. Her cheeks are red exposed to cold air, the air is cooler if it will enter the morning. With the help of a torch in his hand, Jon walks to the west of the wall, he doesn't stand alone. There was Edd Tollet who accompanied him, Edd Sengsara they called him.

     "Who is there?" Edd's voice was heard, Jon offered a torch to him, showing the man's face which was rather pale. "Ahh ... you are apparently. Don't just stay there, Greenie. You will freeze to death."

     Jon approached the fire, which offered warmth, a blunt sword still on the scabbard on his waist, "Are there any signs of Uncle Benjen being seen?"

     Edd shook his head, which meant not yet, Jon thought.

     "Where is your bloody direwolf? Don't follow his employer?" Asked Edd.

     "I chain him in an old castle, he scares horses and people around."

     "Well, indeed. It's better, just use it if you've been crowned a Ranger," Edd said frankly.

     Jon sighed heavily, "I do not know why Ser Alliser hates me, I am told to serve again tonight. He was kind enough to arrange for the Guard Commander to pay special attention to me.”

     Edd seemed to giggle, "Everyone in this place knows that you are like a thorn in his life. It seems like he thinks if you are made awake half a night, during the morning practice you will fall asleep."

     "Sorry, so far I have disappointed him," Jon said.

     Edd grinned. "And has your direwolf been acrobat?"

     "Not yet." Jon said with a smile, "But Grenn managed to defend himself from Halder this morning, and Pyp no longer dropped his sword as often as before."

     He was proud of it, managed to teach his friends to practice well.

     "You will be a strong Ranger, Jon."

     The sound of their breath blowing, emitting white steam in the air, "We'd better start walking, Jon Snow. There is a 1.5 kilometer wall that we need to guard."

     " _Aye_."

     They held each torch in their hands, walked in gravel sprinkled on ice, useful to keep fatal mistakes and accidents from the guards.

     They walked to the low, ice-covered north wall. Underneath there is only darkness and wild nature. Jon followed Edd and walked side by side towards the edge of the world.

     "Night's Watch keeps the forest at least one kilometer from the surface of the Wall," Edd said. "You don't want to lose your head because Wildlings climbed the big wall through big trees, want you?"

     Jon shakes his head quickly.

     "Any tree will be cut down as they grow thick."

     Jon looked down, from here he could see dark trees towering at the edge of a stretch of space, like a second wall built parallel to the first. Only a handful of axes have been swung in the forest, even though the moon's rays cannot penetrate the old interwoven roots, thorns and rods.

     Out there, the trees grow very large. Ranger said that the trees looked threatening and did not know humans. Naturally, the Night's Watch names it The Haunted Forest.

     "My uncle is still out there," Jon said softly, holding his torch that lit up critically and staring at the endless darkness. "A month ago they assigned Uncle Benjen to Beyond the Wall, I thought he would come back today, but he never came. Not tonight or anytime."

     Edd sighed.

     "He will come, he's used to the Haunted Forest, no one is more experienced than your uncle. Give him time, and you will meet again like a happy family. And I’ll say ‘yey’ for you," Edd said.

     Far in the North there, wolves could be heard howling then other wolves responded, then others.

     "If he doesn't come back," Jon still looked at the north end, listening to the howls of the wolves there, "I and Ghost will go look for him."

     Edd sniffed again, "Well, sure."

     "And who will go looking for you?"

     Jon didn't know, he wasn't sure there would be anything coming out of the wall towards Beyond the Wall just to go look for it, only to go find a bastard.

     He paused, allowing the fire to melt the ice on his shirt.

     Who will go look for him?

     The answer, "No one."

**oOo**

     The next day, Jon showed Daeron the best way to avoid slash, the four of them practiced together. Grenn trained with Pyp and Jon with Daeron.

     "Don't close your legs like that, open it wide," Jon urged when he stopped swinging the blunt long sword. "Keep balance your body ..." He swung the sword again, "Good ..."

     "What in the Seven Hells is that?" Grenn sounded muttering, stopped swinging his sword. Jon looked up from his training with Daeron and looked at the new recruitment.

     The man was the fattest man he had ever seen, the road was awkward, his round face sank into a rusty black armor, his pale eyes twitched nervously and his fat fingers sweating in fear.

     Jon turned to face the man completely, waiting for what the fat man would say.

     "They ... they said I had to come here, to ... to practice." He told anyone.

     Jon saw Grenn stepping forward, "Lord, huh?" The fat man nodded nervously.

     "Southmen, close to Highgarden, I'm sure." Now the Pyp said.

     Jon wasn't sure he was from South or East or maybe North, but he was sure, he had never seen a fat man in the North, not this fat and nervous.

     Ser Alliser approached them with his usual sullen face, "Looks like they are already run out of poachers and thieves in the South there." he jeered, staring at the fat man's body in front of him. "Now they send pigs to guard the Wall, ck. Lift your sword, Lord Ham."

     With a stiff and nervous step, the fat man tried to approach them with a long sword that was difficult to lift.

     "Rast! Come and show me the abilities of Lord Ham."

     Jon frowned, Rast was a rude and rapist, he was strong and quite a mainstay of Ser Alliser, Rast was seventeen years old, rather short but muscular.

     "He will be Ser Alliser's months." Pyp mumbled.

     When Rast swung his blunt sword, the fat young man immediately fell on the ground, sobbing like a baby, his body trembling, Rast still hit him mercilessly. "I yield!" He yelled, "Don't hit me! I yield…."

     Jon turned away, he was not happy to see this situation, especially hitting people who had given up and did not know how to fight. Ser Alliser did not seem to want to end the activity. The man exclaimed that the fat young man raised his sword and stood up, but he could not wake up to the state of Rast who was still enjoying his punch on the young man's soft body.

     "Wake up, Lord Ham!"

     Jon took a step forward, but the Pyp held his arm with his hands wrapped in black gloves, "No, Jon." The Pyp whispered softly, staring anxiously at Ser Alliser. Jon is listening this time.

     But it did not last long when Rast was more aggressively hitting the young man in pain, Ser Alliser looked grinning.

     With one hit, Jon broke away from the grip of Pyp, making Pyp snort in annoyance at his actions, "Rast, enough. He yield."

     Jon knows, Rast is afraid of him, afraid to be defeated in training. Every now and then Jon sees Rast staring at Ser Alliser who has a hard face with hardened jaws and clenched teeth.

     When Jon saw Rast lowering his sword, with the help of Grenn and Daeron, the fat young man got up from the ground and stood side by side with the three of them. Jon glanced at him briefly before finally staring at Ser Alliser.

     "It looks like our Bastard is in love," he told Jon. "Show your sword, Lord Snow."

     Jon looked around, he knew that he had opposed Ser Alliser far enough, he was quite worried about that. With agility, Jon drew his sword, Rast stood in front of Ser Alliser while drawing his sword as well.

     "You two! Pull out your sword, we'll see where Lord Snow teaches you to play swords." He said to Grenn, and the Pyp behind Jon. Ser Alliser does not seem to want to invite Daeron to fight, he is still small, ten and four.

     Jon glanced at them in pity, "Do you really want to do this?" He asked anyone.

     Grenn snorted softly, "Actually we don't want to, really."

     By installing horses, Rast attacked first, Jon pressed back, avoiding any sword swings, steel clang echoed in the yard, Rast backed away when Jon gave him a blow to his stomach. If Rast doesn't use armor, Jon is sure he has scratched the man's stomach.

     The Pyp and Grenn advanced next, and Jon gave them time to attack as if they were in training. He didn't hurt them too badly as he did Rast, Jon pushed the Pyp's body staggered and fell to the ground, and Grenn fell afterwards.

     When Jon was about to approach Grenn again, the big man said breathlessly, "I'm yield!"

     Fighting with three people was quite tiring, Jon's chest went up and down, panting, he tried to regulate his breathing to normal again. His curly hair dripped with sweat, and he let it go. Ser Alliser observes the outcome of the battle in disgust.

     "Another joke, the training session is over!" Then Ser Alliser walked away, leaving them on the lawn.

     Rast looked at him with his usual hateful look, "I almost beat you, bastard."

     "Almost." Jon replied, after that Rast left with a new anger that made Jon happy.

     His shoulders throbbed, he was hit by Rast's hard hit during the fight.

     Arriving at the armory, Jon tried to remove the leather and iron armor from his body. He was troubled, several times he reached to hook the armor but his shoulder would throb again, and that was where the fat young man offered to help him, Jon let the young man pull him out of the shabby armor.

     The young man's fingers awkwardly helped him remove the object from his body, "Sorry about your shoulder, this is because of me."

     "It is okay. I've been bruised." Jon touched his shoulder and frowned. The page was empty, leaving both of them at the weapons storage area.

     "My name is Samwell Tarly from Horn ..." For a moment he paused and smiled nervously while storing the armor in his place, "I mean, I was from Horn Hill, until I ... left. I'm came to join the Night's Watch. My father, Lord Randyll Tarly, is a follower of House Tyrell of Highgarden."

     The fat man's voice named Samwell sounded rather sad and for some reason Jon knew the cause.

     "I'm Jon Snow, Ned Stark’s bastard, from Winterfell."

     Samwell Tarly nodded awkwardly, and smiled pleasantly, "Well, if you want you can call me Sam. My mother and sister Talla call me Sam."

     Jon smiled at his words, "And you can call me Jon, Sam."

     Soon, the Pyp and Grenn appeared behind them, wanting to save the armor they had collected on the page.

     "These two are Grenn and Pypar," Jon said, introducing his friends.

     "Bad Grenn," Pyp replied, Jon chuckled.

     The sound of Grenn's snort sounded, "You're worse. At least my ears aren't like bats."

     Pyp ears are indeed wide, so if they are not mocked, the Pyp will be the ingredient.

     Samwell smiled concernedly as he squeezed his fat fingers, how softly he had such hands, he thought.

     "I really thank all of you, especially for you, Jon." He opened the conversation again.

     Jon nodded slowly, refining the training equipment.

     "Why don't you wake up and fight?" Grenn asked, there was a confused tone there.

     "I really want to, really ... but I can't. I don't want him to hit me again." Sam looked at the ground. "Well ... unfortunately I'm a coward, dad always said that to me."

     And that's where Jon saw that not as long as the trueborn would always get a good place in their father's eyes. Jon is grateful that he is a bastard and gets treatment like the trueborn of his father's son.

     Jon looked at Sam who was in front of him and then sighed heavily. What kind of man recognizes himself as a coward? And that really happened, the proof in front of him, Samwell Tarly.

     Grenn looked surprised, several times the big man looked at Jon and seemed to say "Are Sam's thoughts gone?", Even the Pyp was unable to speak even though the thin-eared thin man always commented on anything.

     They paused for a while until Jon broke the silence, "Are you hurt? Rast seems to hit you hard."

     "It's okay, I'm not hurt," Sam said.

     Jon nodded understanding, "Tomorrow will be better. You will learn to hold a sword."

     Sam turned to him sadly.

     "I won't, I will never get better or hold a sword," he said.

     After that, he left in a clumsy way. Jon looked at Sam as he disappeared from view, and Grenn snorted again.

     "What kind of man wants to call himself a coward?" Exclaimed Grenn.

     "You will call yourself a coward when you go to explore Beyond the Wall and meet a bear. You will just be silent like a fool instead of choosing to run," said the Pyp when the three of them got out of the armory.

     Pyp grinned, Jon could see Grenn's thick neck flushed red, before finally staring at the Pyp and starting to chase him for a punch, the Pyp was unfortunately faster than the clumsy and big Grenn.

     Jon watched them with a small grin on his lips.

     Life at Night’s Watch the more days he lives it will feel lighter, in the morning he will follow with sword training. In the afternoon it's time to work, look for hunted animals to eat Commander, he will go hunting with Ghost so that the game they get is quite a lot of other people.

     When he doesn't go hunting, he will spend the afternoon in the armory, turning the whetstone while the blacksmith will sharpen blunt axes because they are often used, or Jon will pump the puput and the blacksmith will forge a new sword.

     That evening he was assigned to help Maester Aemon take care of crows and ravenes. It was not a difficult task, sometimes he would only be told to cut meat for raven meals, but what was difficult was feeding them. His hands were pecked several times by the raven's pointed lips.

     He likes Maester Aemon, he's the oldest and most respected man on Night's Watch. Maybe the age has reached 150 years?

     Jon didn't know how old Maester Aemon was and he never asked.

     When Jon arrived at the management of the crow and the raven, Maester Aemon, who was almost half-blind, realized his arrival, the old man's path was slow and Jon was concerned to see him. All of Maester Aemon's hair had turned white.

     "Is that you, Jon Snow?" Maester Aemon's soft voice rang out, stopping Jon's steps. "Ah ... right. Come here ..."

     Jon approached, he did not know where Maester Aemon knew what had come was him, Jon immediately grabbed a sharp meat cutter knife on a small wooden block. He cut the meat into small pieces and placed it on a tray.

     "Ah, I heard another brother said there was a direwolf in the forest, did you let your pet go to the forest?" Asked Maester Aemon while feeding the raven with meat that Jon had cut into small pieces.

     Jon focused his attention on the meat in his hand, " _Aye_ , he scared the horses. And when I chain it, he doesn't seem to like it. So I let him go hunting in the forest. He will return if I call him."

     "Well, it's true. Don't chill free beings when they themselves still want freedom. "He said wisely. "But that freedom must also be controlled by the heart."

     "Why do these raven eat meat? I heard, Lord Commander's raven only ate fruits. Why are these ravenes different?" Jon suddenly asked.

     Maester Aemon chuckled softly, her hands groping for the raven cages and feeding the raven without a cough.

     "Not these different ravenes, Jon Snow. Raven always eats meat, only a few eat fruits and it's rare." He said softly, "Raven Lord Commander is one of them."

     Jon has an intention, he wants to send crows to Bran and Robb and Rickon. He wanted to ask if the news was that Bran was fine, or if Rickon didn't cry when asking about when Jon would return.

     "Maester Aemon, if I borrow your crow for a while to send a letter to my brothers, is it permissible?" Asked Jon.

     "Have you sworn?"

     For a moment Jon frowned, "Not yet. We will do it tomorrow."

     "Sending crows is only important, Jon Snow." Said Maester Aemon again feeding his ravenous.

     "I need to know the condition of my brother, I need to know the condition of Bran."

     Maester Aemon did not glance at him as he continued his words, "This is your place when the sun rises tomorrow morning, the man in this place is your brother when you take a vow. When you go through Gate Night's Watch, that means you dare to sworn to be a member of the Night's Watch."

     "Before the sun rises tomorrow morning, you still have the opportunity to leave the castle." He continued softly with a small smile on his lips.

     Jon knew he was too honored to revoke his oath when he was with Uncle Benjen while in Winterfell. Jon won't just leave from Watch Night. This is his will, this is his will, this is his heart.

     Maester Aemon approached in a slow way, washed his hands and cleaned them before slowly touching Jon's face, which began to grow with a thin mustache and beard. After that smiled a little and lowered his pale wrinkled fingers.

     "Son, are you ready to sworn?"

     Jon nodded firmly.

     "How old are you?"

     "Ten and six, two months ago was my name day."

     "You're very young to do this. 'I shall take no wife, father no children' is one of the vows to enter the Night's Watch. Are you sure you are ready?"

     Jon nodded firmly once again, "I'm ready."

     "You haven't met a woman, which is why you feel so ready, Jon Snow."

     "My uncle also said the same thing, but I don't care about it all, Maester Aemon. I don't care about being a Lord, being the father of children and everything that you two warn." Jon reluctantly took the knife back, chopping the remaining meat.

     "There is no stupid girl who wants to come to the Night's Watch and seduce me to bed." he said, "No one will give birth to my children, I will not be the father of another bastard."

     Jon knows that, this place is miles away from North and even South, no one wants to go to a cold place full of rapists, thieves and bastards. No, especially for women. They will only look for established men in the South and become Lady in their husbands' homes, or there will even be whore in South.

     He was still young, and he had known romance one night. Ros, the red-haired girl, Theon's lover, during his last night in Winterfell, he wanted to feel like making love one last time in his life. Theon helped him by meeting Ros.

     When Ros was about to take off all her clothes, he stopped the activity.

     Jon realized.

     He did not want to be the father of another bastard.

     So he put his cock back into his pants and left Ros alone in the room.

     "What do you know about the future, Jon Snow?" Asked Maester Aemon.

     "Nothing." He replied reluctantly, somewhat embarrassed.

     "When I was your age, I knew one woman. That was long before I devoted myself to the Night's Watch. At that time I was still studying to be Maester at Oldtown. She is beautiful, has long brown hair, cherry red lips, with a slight height. He almost made my vow break." Jon looked at Maester Aemon's old face carefully. "I realized. What exactly should I reach? Love a woman or be me now? Oh it's difficult."

     Maester Aemon was now staring at the courtyard, watching as the snow slowly descended there with narrowed eyes. All around them seemed peaceful, as if time had stopped for a moment.

     "Women are the strongest poison in the world, and the weakness of men is women."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /rolling on the floor


End file.
